Por los ojos de España : 1) Portugal
by Dyloa
Summary: Antonio no fue siempre el bobalicón amante de los tomates, o el conquistador ávido de sangre y riquezas... En eso se convirtió con el paso del tiempo, encuentro tras encuentro y experiencia tras experiencia. Les invito a un paseo por la Historia, a través de los ojos de nuestro héroe. PRIMERA FIC - denme una oportunidad, por fa. Más adelante : Sp/Fr
1. Introducción

**¡Hola, amigos! Esta es mi primera fic en español, y el español no es mi primera lengua. Perdonen los posibles errores. Gracias por leer, ¡y espero que les guste!**

En mis recuerdos más lejanos, ya estaba ella. Cartago. Era una mujer muy bella y misteriosa, de pelo y ojos negros como el azabache, que olía a especies y a mar. Siempre la llamaba "Mamá", ya que tenía la impresión de que siempre había estado a mi lado. Y ella me dejaba.

No era muy afeccionada, siempre me miraba con ojos nublados, a través de sus párpados, con aire pensativo. A veces incluso desaparecía durante largos periodos. Pero yo era un niño bastante activo y no me daba vergüenza correr hacia ella, riéndome y chillando de alegría cuando regresaba, o saltar en sus brazos para apoyar mi cabeza contra su pecho y respirar su aroma. Ella me respondía sonriendo dulcemente y acariciándome el pelo. A veces, incluso me daba un beso en la frente. Y eso me bastaba.

Hasta que un día, la encontré poniéndose una coraza con lentitud infinita, pero aire decidido. Me entró miedo y fui a pegarme a sus piernas, lloriqueando.

- M-Mamá… ¿Adónde vas? ¿Me vas a dejar?

Ella se arrodilló a mi lado y me revolvió el pelo, sonriendo con un toque de tristeza.

- No te preocupes, hijo mío. Todo irá bien. Volveré pronto, ¿vale?

- ¿M-me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo.

Y se fue. Nunca regresó. Yo la esperé, por un tiempo que se me hizo larguísimo, mirando al mar durante horas para ver una vela al horizonte que me indicaría su regreso. El retumbar de las olas y el perfume a agua salada me envolvía y, al cerrar los ojos, casi podía sentir su presencia. Pero cuando abría de nuevo los párpados, el sueño se difumaba.

Un día, una mano vigorosa se posó en mi hombro, haciéndome sobresaltar. Era un hombre alto, moreno, con un casco y una amplia capa roja que volaba en el viento. Tragué saliva, impresionado.

- ¿Hispania? –me preguntó.

- S-sí…

- Sígueme. De ahora en adelante, vivirás conmigo.

Me dio la espalda, convencido de que iba a seguirlo sin más. Lo seguí mirando un momento, pero después me levanté para correr y golpearlo en la espalda con mis puños rabiosos.

- ¡T-tú…! ¡Te odio! ¡Mataste a mi mamá! ¡Te odio!

Y me fui corriendo con toda la velocidad de mis piernecitas, sintiendo cómo lágrimas de rabia y de pena me quemaban los ojos. Él no me persiguió, bastante sorprendido por mi rechazo. Más tarde, me haría buscar por soldados suyos, que me llevaron atado y amordazado hasta su casa, en Roma. Tal tratamiento se explicaba por mis numerosas tentativas de escaparme, y el hecho de que me debatía como un demonio, mordiendo y dando patadas e insultando todo lo que se me ponía delante. Los soldados se quejaron de mi comportamiento a Roma, quien no dijo nada y se me quedó mirando en silencio, para después cogerme del brazo y arrastrarme tras él. Ignorando a mis protestas, se sentó, me tumbó sobre sus rodillas, y recibí entonces la primera zurra de mi vida.

Después de este acontecimiento, me quedé más tranquilito. Descubrí poco a poco que, a pesar de su aspecto severo y militar, Roma era una buena persona, amante de las artes. Me enseño a leer, a escribir, me introdujo a la pintura y a la música, y así le fui tomando cariño, aunque se iba a menudo a hacer la guerra. Entonces me dejaba con Heracles, el griego que vivía con nosotros. Cuando volvía, le recitaba los poemas que había compuesto, o le daba a ver las piezas de teatro que había imaginado. Él siempre me felicitaba y me llevaba al circo o a las carreras. Eran buenos tiempos.

Enseguida me llevé muy bien con Heracles, aunque ya fuera un adulto y yo tan sólo un chiquillo de seis añitos de apariencia. Le encantaba hacer la siesta, y nos acurrucábamos los dos para dormir, aprovechando el calor el uno del otro. Me llevaba a menudo a dar largos paseos y me contaba historias sobre el nacimiento del universo o los héroes míticos del pasado. Cuando el día decaía, nos tumbábamos los dos en la hierba para mirar a las estrellas y Heracles me señalaba las constelaciones una tras otra. Me convenció él de las virtudes del deporte y nos entrenábamos los dos, desnudos y sudorosos. No tardé mucho en averiguar que a Heracles le encantaba ir por allí sin ropa, y aún más verme desnudo a mí. Me agradaba el chico, así que no veía porque no hacerle ese pequeño placer. Y creo que yo le caía bien a él también, porque siempre me daba besos y abrazos y caricias y me hacía piropos. Dormíamos juntos por la noche y a la hora de acostarnos, siempre me contaba historias de amor y lealtad entre héroes griegos y sus mejores amigos, celebrando esa clase de relación varonil y diciéndome que era su deber de mayor iniciarme a las cosas de la vida y del amor. Y yo le sonreía, me ponía a gusto en sus brazos y me dormía tan contento.

Un día, Roma regresó a casa cogido de la mano con una niña de mi edad (unos siete por entonces), de pelo rubio y grandes ojos azules. Nos dijo que se iba a quedar con nosotros y la noticia me alegró, puesto que ya pensaba que se trataba de una niña preciosa. Entonces Roma me encargó a mí de hacerla visitar los alrededores y de ponerla a gusto, y se fue de nuevo a supervisar sus otras provincias. Le dediqué a la nuevecita mi sonrisa más encantadora antes de presentarme.

- ¡Hola, guapa! Yo soy Hispania, pero me puedes llamar Antonio, ¿y tú?

- Y-yo soy Galia. Me llamo Francis…

- ¿Francis?

Pensé que era un nombre bastante raro para una chica, pero no la quise enfadar así que no se lo dije, y a cambio le propuse enseñarle un poco la casa. Enseguida simpatizamos, y estábamos riéndonos como locos cuando se acercó Heracles a conocer a la recién llegada. Vi que enseguida se ponía a hacerle cumplidos y a mimarla, y me puse feliz al pensar que seríamos todos buenos amigos.

No me esperaba verlos llegar a los dos, tomados de la mano, al campo de entrenamiento. Yo ya estaba desnudo y me estaba untando con aceite. Viendo a Francis acercarse, pegué un salto y me fui a esconder detrás de una fuente.

- ¡Antonio, no te pongas así, venga! ¡No sabía que fueras tan púdico!

- P-pero… ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –le pregunté a Francis, sin salir de mi escondite.

- ¡Vengo a entrenarme con ustedes! ¿Tú qué te crees?

- ¿No me habías dicho que la palestra era reservada para los hombres? –le pregunté a Heracles, bastante confuso.

Heracles y Francis intercambiaron una mirada y se echaron a reír. Me sentí muy tonto, ya que seguía sin entender que era tan gracioso.

- ¿Tú… Tú de veras creías que yo era una chica? –preguntó Francis todavía riéndose.

- ¿Es que no lo eres?

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Mira, mira la perfección de mi esbelto cuerpo!

Francis se desnudó y me sentí muy bobo. De hecho, era un chico. Heracles, que lo había notado enseguida, me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con aire de guasa, antes de desnudarse a su vez. Claro que Francis no tardó mucho en irse a sentar, lloriqueando que no quería echar a perder su perfecto cuerpo con polvo, moretones y rasguños, y que su peinado se iba a estropear. Pero se entretuvo mirándonos, y al parecer le gustó, porque desde entonces siempre se quedaba a mirar cuando Heracles y yo íbamos a entrenar. Aunque no sé porqué se desnudaba también si él no hacía ningún esfuerzo físico.

Así crecimos los dos en casa de Roma, durmiendo cada uno a un lado de Heracles por la noche. Por lo menos al principio, porque a un momento yo me mudé a otra habitación, ya que no me dejaban dormir con sus ruiditos y sus risitas, y que tomaban mucho sitio en la cama y se movían mucho. Al parecer, a Francis le gustaban más las historias de amor homosexuales que a mí. Qué se le va a hacer. A veces me ponía un poco celoso de su proximidad, pensando que yo había sido amigo de Heracles el primero y que era muy injusto que ahora me prefiriese alguien más.

Por eso, el día en que Roma nos anunció que iba a dividir su imperio y que Heracles ya no viviría con nosotros, claro que lloré como Francis al despedirnos de nuestro amigo, pero secretamente estaba contento. Francis se hizo aún más cariñoso conmigo (¡ni que fuera posible!), buscando consuelo, y yo se lo daba gustoso. El día en el que, antes de que el sueño se lo llevara, musitó que yo era su mejor amigo para siempre, me sentí el chico más feliz del universo. Entretanto, Roma nos dejaba solos siempre más a menudo y cuando volvía, se le veía todavía más cansado y herido. Nos ocupábamos de él, haciéndole de comer, curando sus heridas y masajeando sus miembros agotados, pero no servía de mucho. Nos daba las gracias, sonriendo con tristeza, nos revolvía el pelo y se iba otra vez a combatir. Yo le miraba alejarse con una bola en la garganta, apretando la mano de Francis entre la mía con angustia. Todo eso me recordaba a Cartago antes de que desapareciera, y ya sabía dentro de mí que el día del final se acercaba más y más.

Un día Roma no se pudo levantar más y se quedó en la cama con fiebre, incapaz de moverse. Dormía todo el día. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, a Francis y a mí, se hacía más débil de día en día y su fiebre subía. Francis me pedía con ojos llorosos si se iba a poner bien, y yo solo le podía sonreír y cogerlo en mis brazos. Un día, cuando yo ya aparentaba unos nueve años de edad, le iba a cambiar la toalla mojada en la frente a Roma cuando me fijé que el trapo estaba frío. Temblando, puse una mano en la frente del enfermo. Estaba helado. Me fui gritando que se había muerto Roma, y tropecé con unos hombres de aspecto temible que me agarraron del brazo y me obligaron a mirarlos a la cara sin delicadeza alguna.

- ¿Hispania? –gruño uno de los hombres.

- Uh… ¿S-sí? –contesté, algo cortado.

- Vengo de la parte de Eurico el Visigodo, tu nuevo amo. Tú sígueme. Ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu propia casa.

Me dejé llevar, esperanzado, olvidando incluso de despedirme de Francis. ¿Volver a casa? ¿Iba a volver a ver mi querida Hispania? El corazón latiendo fuerte, cerré los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de cuánto añoraba a mi país. Sí. Definitivamente era hora de volver.


	2. Invasión

Me sentía fatal. Me dolía todo el cuerpo cada vez que intentaba moverme, por muy poco que fuese, como si alguien me hubiera dado una paliza. Había empezado unos años atrás, cuando había llegado la noticia del desembarque árabe en mis tierras y su asentamiento en Gibraltar. Por entonces yo estaba peleando con mi hermano Lusitania por una cuestión de sucesión, él apoyando al rey Rodrigo y yo a Agila II, tras la muerte del previo rey.

Me había encontrado a mi hermano a mi regreso a la península y él no me había recibido con mucho agrado, puesto que se había acostumbrado a gozar de nuestras tierras él solito y no estaba muy dispuesto a compartir. También le tuvo que cabrear el hecho de que ni siquiera me acordaba de él. No es que no quisiera… Simplemente me había quedado pasmado, después de haberle preguntado quién diablos era él para comportarse como si fuera esa su casa, al oírle responder que precisamente _era _su casa y que era mi hermano mayor. Vaya. Después de ese reencuentro más bien animado, Lusitania se había empeñado a llevarse en contra mía cada vez que podía. Yo no me explicaba tanto odio, y anhelaba hacer las paces con él, pero tampoco tenía la vocación de dejarme pisotear sin decir nada. Así que cuando me atacaba, yo me defendía, que fuese con insultos o con golpes. O traiciones políticas.

Bueno, el hecho es que de golpe empecé a sentirme mareado y tuve que sentarme a ver si la nausea se me pasaba. Agila, preocupado, pidió que me sirvieran un vaso de agua y me estaba preguntando si ya me sentía mejor cuando llegó el mensajero con la noticia. Agila frunció el ceño y después explotó en alegría, a mi gran sorpresa. A pesar de mis protestas y de mis suplicas, decidió no hacer nada por rechazar a los invasores, y aprovechar de la situación para librarse de Rodrigo.

Los años que siguieron fueron un calvario absoluto. Desde la Cataluña donde nos habíamos retirado, nos llegaban las noticias de las ciudades que habían caído, una detrás de la otra. Incluso a veces se rendían sin resistir lo más mínimo, aceptando firmar pactos infamantes con tanto de no sufrir daño alguno. Cobardes. Unos nobles incluso de convirtieron al islam, como la viuda de Rodrigo que se casó con el general árabe Abd-el-Aziz. Cobardes y traidores. Seguro que mi hermano tenía ya que encontrarse entre sus sucias manos. Me preguntaba a menudo como estaba, si le trataban bien. Me carcomía de inquietud. Cada vez el territorio que Agila controlaba se hacía más pequeño. Y cada vez que llevaba la noticia de otra victoria árabe, yo ya estaba al tanto, porque lo sentía en mi piel. Los mareos se me habían hecho cada vez más frecuentes y más violentos, hasta obligarme a doblarme en dos para vomitar. Otras veces me cubría de sudor y me agarraba el estómago a través de la camisa, como si quisiera arrancármelo para impedirle retorcerse y arder, y parar de sufrir mil demonios. Poco a poco el dolor de tripa se fue quedando, y ya la nausea no se me quitaba. Dormía muy mal y me sentía agotado todo el tiempo.

La situación empeoró hasta tal punto que le dije a Ardo, que había sucedido a Agila, que me dejara allí y que ya no me importaba lo que me iba a pasar. Ya no tenía fuerzas para huir y esconderme mientras los invasores atacaban la Cataluña. Ya no podía, ni quería dar un paso más. Sólo tumbarme y dormir, esperando al destino que me aguardaba, cualquiera que fuese. Cuando Ardo vio que no lograría convencerme, suspiró y me dejó solo para escapar hacía el sur de Galia. La imagen sonriente de Francis se cruzó por mi mente, y me pregunté cómo estaría mi antiguo amigo. Hacía demasiado que no lo veía. ¿Cómo le habría ido desde la muerte de Roma? Suspiré, ya que la cabeza me dolía demasiado para pensar claramente. Mejor dormir. Pensar era demasiado cansancio.

Y eso me lleva al momento en que me desperté, mareado y todos los músculos agarrotados. A juzgar por el ruido, alguien había tirado la maldita puerta abajo. Gruñí y abrí un ojo para ver quien había sido tan desconsiderado. Ay, demasiada luz. Pero antes de cerrar el ojo dolorosamente, el ceño fruncido, acerté a ver un turbante y ropa de colores vivos.

- ¿Y tú quién eres, mocoso, y qué haces aquí solo? ¿Tus padres te abandonaron? –me preguntó el moro.

Ya estaba harto. Harto de rodeos, harto de la guerra, harto de todo. Yo sólo quería que ya se acabasen los combates y que me dejaran en paz de una vez, ni me importaba el bando vencedor. Abrí los ojos otra vez, lentamente, y los planté en los del enemigo.

- ¡_Yo_ soy Hispania, y _tú_ me vas a hablar con respeto! –le contesté con ira, sentándome en el lecho.

El hombre se quedó sin habla por un momento, mirándome con ojos como platos. Salió apresurado de la casa dónde nos encontrábamos y se puso a gritar cosas en árabe. Mientras tanto, yo me ponía de pie, luchando por conservar el equilibrio y frotándome los ojos. Salí a mi turno de la casa y me encontré con el gobernador Al-Hurr en persona.

- Así que por fin topamos contigo, eh. _Hispania. _¡Vaya pinta tienes! No se te ve muy bien, que digamos.

Traté de ignorar al tono burlón del gobernador, y le sostuve la mirada con toda la dignidad que me quedaba. Él sólo se puso a reír.

- Te voy a mandar con tu hermano Paulo a Córdoba. Te enseñarán el árabe y la verdadera fe.

Sin dejarme tiempo de contestar, hizo un gesto y varios soldados me agarraron. Al-Hurr me dio la espalda y empezó a dar órdenes, olvidándome por completo. Mientras sus hombres me arrastraban, conseguí escupir en su dirección y gritar:

- ¡Yo sólo creo en Cristo, perro asqueroso! ¡Esa es la verdadera fe, y la única! _Credo in te, Domine…_

Antes de que pudiera continuar, algo me golpeó la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.


	3. Reencuentro

**! Muchas gracias a Cri Ever, a Mariam Alexius y a yuli por su apoyo !  
><strong>

Durante el viaje hacia el Sur, miré con ojos ansiosos como se encontraban mi tierra y mi gente. Me esperaba a verlos maltrechos y hambrientos, viviendo en el temor, el país devastado, las culturas arruinadas, y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que ese no era el caso. En todas partes estaban reconstruyendo, habían reanudado el comercio y la agricultura, introduciendo ingeniosos sistemas de irrigación para optimizar esta última. Incluso la gente no parecía tan maltratada como me lo figuraba. Hasta llegué a pensar que quizás los Árabes no eran tan mala gente, pero me quité muy rápido ese pensamiento de la cabeza. ¡Ellos eran sucios heréticos! ¡Habían invadido a mi tierra sin razón alguna, matado y esclavizado a mi gente sin piedad! Jamás podría perdonarlos, aunque esos acontecimientos ya pertenecían al pasado y que el país estaba casi apaciguado por entero. Y nunca lograrían convertirme a su mentirosa fe.

El cristianismo se lo debía a Roma, como muchas otras cosas. Ese hombre, a pesar de todo, me había criado y su cultura me había marcado para siempre. Yo todavía me acordaba de cuando oyó por primera vez hablar de los cristianos; los menospreció y le restó importancia al asunto. ¿Qué más daba otra secta judía? Algunos emperadores le mandaron cortar esa mierda de raíz, y ordenaron persecuciones y medidas jurídicas drásticas. Pero el cristianismo siguió propagándose, y pronto vi a Roma preocuparse más y más por el fenómeno. Volvía a su palacio con rollos y más rollos de papiro, cubiertos por escritos cristianos, intentando entender lo que atraía tanto a la gente. Me sorprendió espiándole, y me permitió sentarme en sus rodillas para echar un vistazo a lo que hacía. Empezó entonces a contarme la historia del Cristo y su sacrificio por la humanidad, y yo le escuchaba fascinado.

Claro que yo le contaba todas esas historias a Francis, muy orgulloso de mis nuevos conocimientos. Él me escuchaba atento y cuando veía destellos de admiración en sus ojos, eso era lo mejor. No me cabe duda de que él se lo iba contando después a Heracles, puesto que cuando Roma nos dijo que había aprovechado la tolerancia de su actual emperador para invitar al obispo de Roma y hacerle algunas preguntas, pedimos los tres a poder ser presentes. Pero a pesar de esa reunión, Roma se quedaba muy indeciso. Temía traicionar a su pueblo y a sus tradiciones si se convertía a la nueva fe, incluso después de que su emperador ya lo hubiese hecho por su cuenta personal, y seguro que Heracles compartía sus dudas. Los últimos tiempos antes de nuestra separación, lo vi mucho más reticente a ponerse desnudo, y ya no frecuentaba a la palestra tanto como antes. Francis y yo, para quienes la fe romana ya era extranjera, no teníamos los mismos problemas, pero habíamos acordado no convertirnos antes de que Roma tomara su decisión, por solidaridad. Tuvimos que esperar al año 380, bajo el emperador Teodosio, para que el cristianismo se convirtiera por fin en la religión oficial del estado romano.

Un cachete en la parte atrás de mi cabeza me obligó volver al presente. Al parecer, habíamos llegado. Gruñí. A decir verdad, la nausea casi se me había quitado por completo, y ya no me dolía tanto el esqueleto. O sea, que me encontraba bastante bien, excepto una tenaz migraña. Pero de esa no me quejaba, porque sabía que era relacionada con la resistencia cristiana en las Asturias, y con solo pensar en esos valientes se me calentaba el alma. La sonrisa inconsciente se me quitó cuando el soldado que me acompañaba me gritó algo en árabe y me obligó a bajar de caballo con brutalidad. Arrastrándome por el brazo (ya me estaba acostumbrando a ese método, a decir la verdad), me llevó hasta una estancia en la que se encontraba Paulo, mirando por la ventana, dándome la espalda. Me quedé sin aliento viéndole después de tanto tiempo, y aunque estaba vestido a la moda árabe, solo quería apretarlo contra mi corazón y decirle cuanto le había echado de menos. Mi guardia le ladró algo en su lengua bárbara, y Paulo se dio la vuelta, haciendo una mueca de disgusto en cuando me reconoció. Vaya. Me esperaba a otro saludo. Mi acompañante se rió y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él para dejarnos los dos solos.

- ¡P-Paulo! –tartamudeé- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te trataron bien? ¡No sabes cuánto me preocupaba por ti! Yo…

- ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a mirarme a la cara? –espetó Paulo, enfadado- ¡Nos dejaste solos, a Rodrigo y a mí, para luchar contra la invasión! ¿Tú cómo crees que me encuentro? ¡Me siento traicionado, eso es lo que siento! ¡Y no me toques!

Yo había intentado cogerlo del brazo para tratar calmarlo, pero bajé la mano como si me hubiera quemado. Miré al suelo, abochornado.

- Yo… Quería ayudarlos, de veras que lo quería, pero Agila no me escuchó. Tan solo era un crío a sus ojos, así que no me hacía caso. Te prometo que…

Era verdad que, a pesar de mis siglos de existencia, tan solo me parecía un crío de once años en esa época, y Paulo de unos doce no más. Por eso fui bastante sorprendido de la fuerza con la cual me abofeteó, las mejillas encendidas de furia. Levanté la cabeza, llevándome la mano a la cara con ojos llorosos.

- ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No quiero tus excusas! ¡Tú me dejaste, huiste y te escondiste como la rata que eres mientras yo me quedaba luchando solo! ¡Y no solo me has abandonado a mí, pero también has abandonado a tu pueblo por salvar tu asqueroso pellejo! ¡Tú debías de luchar al lado de tu gente, apoyarla! ¡Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que eres!

- ¡Quizás no haya estado al lado de mi pueblo, pero me enteré de todo por lo cual pasaba, y sufría por ello! –le grité, dolido- Cada ciudad que caía, cada persona que moría, cada campo que ardía… ¡Lo sentía todo! No estaba allí en persona, pero no digas que no compartí el sufrimiento de mi gente. Esos últimos años, he estado realmente enfermo, ¿sabes? Aunque hubiera querido luchar, no hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria. Yo no podía hacer nada…

- Cállate. Me das asco. Yo también estuve muy mal, ¿Qué te crees? Eso no me impidió luchar al lado de Rodrigo, al lado de mi pueblo. Yo no traté de escapar como tú, como el perro traidor que eres.

Con eso, chasqueó la lengua y se fue. Me quedé aturdido un momento, antes de empezar a sollozar con desconsuelo. Mi hermano me despreciaba, y tenía toda la razón. Me sentía sucio, muy sucio, me sentía el peor de los seres del universo. Hubiera debido tratar de convencer a Agila más veces para que socorra a Rodrigo, hubiera tenido que irme de su lado como se empeñaba en no hacer nada. Y ahora era muy tarde. Caí de rodillas y debí llorar mucho tiempo, porque ya era el atardecer cuando mi estómago empezó a gruñir, volviéndome a la realidad material. Me levanté y cogí una fruta en la cesta que se encontraba sobre la mesa, pero solo me supo a cenizas y escupí por la ventana el contenido de mi boca. No me merecía comer. No me merecía vivir. Nada me apetecía. Me senté en un rincón del cuarto, en el suelo, con ganas de llorar otra vez. Abracé a mis rodillas y hundí mi rostro en mis brazos antes de empezar a rezar. Ya no esperaba perdón alguno de la parte de Paulo, pero quizás el Señor Misericordioso escucharía mi arrepentimiento.

Me dormí en cierto punto. Cuando me desperté, era de noche, y Paulo estaba durmiendo en su cama, dándome la espalda. Me quedé mirándole en silencio, con un nudo en la garganta, queriendo decirle tantas cosas… Pero no quería despertarle, así que solo me acosté en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, y traté de dormirme de nuevo a pesar del frío que tenía. Al parecer, lo conseguí, puesto que lo que me despertó otra vez fue unos golpecitos en la puerta. Mientras me incorporaba, unos sirvientes entraron con dos bandejas de comida, que depositaron delante de Paulo y delante de mí. Paulo estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo, y no me miró cuando busqué sus ojos. Suspiré y alejé la bandeja de mí mientras los sirvientes salían. Me puse de cuclillas en mi rincón, mirando mi hermano comer en silencio, con un peso en el alma que me aplastaba y me impedía respirar. Paulo comió sin inmutarse, y cuando hubo terminado, sólo puso la bandeja a un lado y continuó a leer. Los sirvientes no tardaron en volver a recoger nuestros platos, pero esta vez estaban acompañados por unos soldados, vista que me hizo rechinar los dientes. Paulo alzó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido, pero después de un corto intercambio en árabe, solo asintió y se levantó de su cama.

- Me voy a bañar –me dijo en un tono neutral.

- ¡E-espera! ¿Y yo? –le pregunté asustado, viendo como seguía los sirvientes hacía la puerta.

Una mano me agarró del hombro, manteniéndome en mi sitio. Levanté la vista, y la sonrisa burlona del soldado me dio un mal presentimiento.


	4. Reconciliación

¡Circunciso! ¡Circunciso! ¿Cómo se habían atrevido? Me quería morir de vergüenza y de rabia. Me eché a la cama, hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada para ahogar mis gritos de ira. ¿Cómo habían podido? ¡Eso era lo peor! Le daba puñetazos a la almohada cuando entró Paulo en la habitación y se quedó parado mirando mi estallido antes de acercarse un poco.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- ¿Y eso a quién le importa? –le contesté con enojo- ¡Me siento humillado! ¡Humillado! ¡Yo soy cristiano, maldita sea, soy cristiano y siempre lo seré!

- Eso es sólo el principio. Tendrás que ir cada día a la mezquita conmigo, a recibir educación coránica. Y te obligarán a rezar cinco veces al día, como ellos. Te castigarán si no lo haces. Y…

- ¡Nunca! Nunca, ¿me oyes? –le interrumpí- Quizás tú te hayas dejado convertir, Dios mío, mírate, si incluso te vistes como ellos, pero yo no, nunca, ¡jamás!

- No te permito juzgarme. No sabes cuantos años he esperado a que tú y tu rey de pacotilla vinierais a socorrerme. Pero no, estaba solo, completamente solo. Y no me puedo permitir morir en mártir, ¿sabes? Miles de personas dependen de mí. Si yo muero, eso significa el fin para mi pueblo. Así que hice lo que pude para sobrevivir. Como tú, me figuro.

Me fui calmando poco a poco. Ahora me fijaba en cuanto me escocía la entrepierna. Pero eso no era lo peor.

- Uugh… -dejé escapar.

- ¿Te sientes muy mal?

- No, no es eso. Me… Me duele la cabeza.

- ¿La cabeza? Pero…

- En las Asturias. Hay cristianos que resisten y continúan la lucha. Ay, si pudiéramos escapar de aquí e ir a echarlos una mano… Eso sería…

- Ni lo pienses. Nos van a vigilar día y noche como sus tesoros más preciados, ¿tú qué crees? ¡Los dos juntos, encarnamos Al-Andalus! Si nos controlan, controlan a toda la península. Nunca nos van a dejar marchar.

Suspiré y me senté en la cama. Paulo estaba mirándome con algo de compasión, pero cuando mi mirada cruzó la suya, se ruborizó y apartó la cara.

- Siempre puedes decirte que Cristo también fue circunciso, si eso te sirve de consuelo –me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- T-tú… ¿De veras te has convertido? ¿O sólo estás fingiendo?

- Sigo rezando a Cristo por lo bajo cuando no se fijan –me contestó con una sonrisa torcida. Resulta muy divertido alabar el nombre del Dios cristiano en su propia mezquita. Al fin y al cabo, no pueden controlar lo que pienso realmente… Eso es lo único que todavía me pertenece.

- Me figuro que no me quedará otro remedio que fingir también –bufé en tono sombrío.

- Ya verás, no es tan difícil. Y esa ropa es bastante cómoda a decir verdad.

Paulo se sentó al lado mío y no dijimos nada los dos, hasta que rompí el silencio.

- Paulo… Quería pedirte disculpas, ya sabes, por haberte decepcionado y todo eso. Yo… De verás quería ayudarte, ayudaros a todos, pero me pareció más fácil seguir las órdenes de Agila. Creía que él sabía lo que hacía. Yo… fui un idiota. Te tuviste que llevar una gran desilusión conmigo, y entiendo que estés enfadado, pero por favor… Perdóname si puedes.

Los brazos de mi hermano de repente me rodearon, y enseguida toda tensión me abandonó, diluida en su calor. Le devolví el abrazo, cerrando los ojos por el bienestar.

- Estaba de verdad preocupado por ti, ¿sabes? –le murmuré al oído.

- Sshh. Yo también estaba inquieto. A pesar de todo, eres mi hermanito, ¿verdad?

- Estoy contento de que estés bien. Y de estar aquí contigo.

- Cállate ya, idiota. ¿Es que no sabes parar de hablar ni un segundo?

~~~~~

Unos años pasaron. Ya hablaba un árabe aceptable (y eso que no se me daban bien las lenguas) y hacía mis cinco oraciones al día como un buen musulmán. Pero por la noche, nunca se me olvidaba de rezar al Dios de los cristianos para que me perdone esta comedia, como sabía que lo hacía también Paulo. Y lo cierto es que temía volverme peor pecador aún, puesto que empezaba peligrosamente a gustarme lo que veía y aprendía cada día sobre la cultura árabe. Tenían una literatura preciosa, poesía y artes de toda belleza, sabían de arquitectura, de ingeniería, también se les daban bien las ciencias… Los cristianos casi me parecían bárbaros al lado suyo. Claro que no decía nada a Paulo de esa seducción que se apoderaba de mí lentamente pero ciertamente. Todavía me guardaba cierto rencor y no quería que me desprecie aún más.

Además, yo había hecho algunas resoluciones. Primero, jamás querría ser separado otra vez de mi hermano. Juntos éramos más fuertes, y así teníamos que quedarnos siempre, cogidos de la mano. Una península ibérica libre y unida en una sola nación, ese era mi sueño para el futuro. También quería ser más fuerte, quería ser valiente y heroico para que Paulo sea orgulloso de mí e incluso que llegue a admirarme. Y lo más importante, había jurado para mis adentros que nunca jamás abandonaría a mi pueblo otra vez, incluso si eso significaba enfrentarme al poder. Yo los defendería.

Bueno, la verdad es que no tenía muchas oportunidades de mezclarme a la población. Los dirigentes árabes nos tenían a Paulo y a mí bien vigilados, y solo podíamos ver a la gente humilde por nuestra ventana, cuando el aire caliente de la noche se perfumaba de jazmín y naranjos, y que cada uno se iba a casa. Éramos completamente recluidos en el palacio, y nos seguían a todas horas para asegurarse de que no tratáramos de salir. Éramos bien tratados, teníamos sirvientes que respondían a cada uno de nuestros deseos, pero éramos prisioneros de una jaula dorada.

Quedábamos extremamente atentes a las noticias del exterior, esperando el momento, la ocasión propicia para escaparnos. Me enteré así de que Francis, mi amigo Francis, había logrado parar el avance moro gracias a un caudillo franco, un tal Carlos Martel. Me había preguntado varias veces que habría sido de él desde que había escuchado que los moros continuaban avanzando hacia el Norte y devastando su territorio, y ya había comunicado mis inquietudes a Paulo, pero viendo como su única reacción era encogerse de hombros, no lo hacía más. Pero esta vez las noticias eran buenas, y no pude abstenerme de buscarle en todo el palacio para transmitírselas.

- ¡Paulo! ¡Paulo! ¿A qué no adivinas?

- ¿Adivinar qué? Ya sabes que no me gustan tus jueguecitos, suspiró Paulo sin dejar de leer.

- ¿Te acuerdas de qué te hablé de Francis, mi amigo cuando vivía en casa de Roma? ¡Pues fíjate, logró vencer a los moros en Poitiers! ¿Te das cuenta?

- Ya… Pues no veo lo que es tan excepcional. Su territorio era atacado, lo defendió y ya. Tampoco te imagines que va a salvarnos o algo del estilo. Los rechazará de sus tierras y después se olvidará de ellos y de nosotros.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Si Francis es mi mejor amigo! Me lo dijo cuando vivíamos con Roma, me dijo que yo era su amigo para toda la vida. Vendrá a buscarme, seguro.

Paulo sólo gruño, poco convencido.

- Era tan mono, de pequeño. Me pregunto a qué se parecerá ahora. Me imagino que seguirá igual de guapo. Se parecía casi una chica, ¿sabes? De verdad, estoy muy curioso de ver cómo habrá cambiado. Bueno, de todos modos, me alegro de verle de nuevo en poco tiempo. No pude decirle adiós como Dios manda, cuando Roma se murió y tuve que regresar aquí, no sé si se habrá enfadado conmigo pero bueno, la situación era muy confusa por entonces, seguro que lo habrá entendido, ¿no? ¿Tú crees que yo he cambiado mucho? ¿Y si no me reconoce?

- ¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Paulo me echó su libro a la cara, y me quedé muy sorprendido de tal estallido.

- Siempre hablando de Francis, de Roma, de lo bien que te lo pasabas con ellos, ¿es qué nunca te hartas? –continuó en un tono un poco más bajo, los puños apretados.

- Pero… Roma casi me crió, es normal de que te hable de él. Después de todo, ¡pasé la mayor parte de mi vida con él! Y Francis, bueno, era más que un amigo, más bien lo consideraba como un hermano, y aunque nos hayamos distanciado es todavía una persona importante para mí. Nosotros…

- Ya tienes un hermano. Aunque se te olvide a menudo.

- Venga Paulo, no seas así. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme yo de mi hermano?

- Que yo sepa, cuando regresaste aquí tras la muerte de tu querido Roma, ni sabías quién era.

- ¡Si eso pasó hace muchísimo! ¿Porqué me vienes ahora con…?

- Pero no te preocupes, puedo entender. Cuando Cartago te conquistó, eras todavía un niño pequeño, casi un bebé. Y después, te fuiste con Roma y no nos vimos durante siglos… Puedo entender que no te quedara ningún recuerdo de mí. No, a quienes no puedo perdonar, es justamente a ellos. Cartago te arrancó de mi lado sin siquiera echarme una mirada y se quedó tan contenta contigo. En cuanto a Roma… ¡Yo también fui romanizado, maldita sea! ¿Porqué no se me permitió vivir con vosotros en Roma, eh? No, me tuve que quedar solo aquí. Como siempre. Siempre se me olvida, siempre me quedo en tu sombra. A veces me pregunto si Roma sabía siquiera que yo existía. Tuvo que pensar que tú encarnabas a toda la península, ¿me equivoco? Los malditos Árabes también. ¡Se pusieron tan contentos cuando me capturaron, creían que yo era Hispania! ¡No sabes cuan decepcionados estaban de enterarse que yo "sólo" era Lusitania!

Paulo ya se paseaba de un lado a otro, nervioso, en el patio donde nos encontrábamos. Cuando se paró se hablar, como exhausto de tanta rabia, un pesado silencio se apoderó del lugar, sólo salpicado por el cantar malicioso de la fuente donde mi hermano había estado sentado, y la respuesta que le daban los pájaros. Me quedé sin habla un largo momento, mirando a Paulo con ojos como platos, hasta que él se parase y se frotara los ojos con lasitud.

- Paulo… ¿Tú estuviste celoso de mí? ¿Durante todo este tiempo?

Me miró sobresaltado, como si le hubiera cogido en falta.

- ¡Tú qué dices! ¿Qué celoso ni qué porra? –se defendió con tono gruñón.

- No lo niegues. ¿Estás celoso? ¿De mí?

Paulo no contestó y miró hacia otra parte. Suspiré y fui a cogerle de la mano. Me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no le dejé liberarse.

- Paulo… Yo creo que eres un hermano estupendo, mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás lograré ser. A mí me gustaría tanto parecerme más a ti, tener tu fuerza y tu carácter. Yo siempre quiero complacer a la gente y acabo haciendo cosas que no quiero. Tú, en cambio… Bueno, no sé, pero me parece que yo también estaba un poco celoso de ti. ¿Qué te parece si borramos todos los malentendidos y las riñas del pasado y empezamos con nuevas bases, mmh? Yo quiero mirar hacia el futuro contigo, que seamos juntos y unidos, sin ningún rencor para dividirnos. ¿Qué tal te parece?

Paulo se ruborizó y acabó liberando su mano para fingir interesarse por la fuente. Hundió sus dedos en el agua cristalina y, sin mirarme, opinó con la cabeza.

- Vale. Hagamos eso que dices. Empecemos de nuevo.

Me puse tan contento que me eché encima de él, cortándole la respiración. Él se quedó acongojado y sin saber qué hacer, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, hundí mi mano en el agua también y se la tiré. Nos pasamos la tarde jugando y volvimos calados hasta los huesos, pero felices.


	5. Revuelta

**Muchas gracias a Shicari Shifyai y a Mariam Alexius por sus reviews ^^ Shicari : de momento no pienso abandonar ese fic, puedes estar tranquila :p**

Paulo tenía toda la razón, claro. Francis nunca vino a rescatarnos. Sacó a los Árabes de su territorio, constituyó una zona defensiva bajo el nombre de Marca Hispánica y volvió a ponerse a seguro detrás de los Pirineos. No podía culparle: él era una nación, como nosotros, y tenía que velar por el bien de su gente, en vez de arrastrarle en otra guerra para ayudar a extranjeros que ni siquiera le habían pedido nada. Si le hubiera escrito una carta, tal como lo hizo el Papa para que le salvase de los Lombardos, quizás hubiera intervenido a mi favor. Pero yo era incomunicado en el palacio de Córdoba, y no le podía mandar nada. Sólo podía seguir de lejos sus esfuerzos para constituirse un verdadero imperio en el Norte. Cuando me enteré de que el Papa había sagrado Carlomagno emperador de Occidente, la cosa me pareció muy graciosa. ¿Acaso quería Francis seguir los pasos de Roma? ¡Qué monada! De una cosa estaba yo seguro, es que Francis seguía tan gracioso y adorable como antes. Y tan egocéntrico, también. Claro que cuando su Imperio nuevecito fue dividido, no me sorprendió ni lo más mínimo: Francis no tenía las espaldas de Roma como para sostener a todo ese rollo del Imperio. La broma había sido linda, pero ya se acababa, y eso era normal.

¿Y nosotros? Pues seguíamos allí, viviendo como miembros de la Corte y gozando de todo el lujo y las riquezas, pero sin poder salir ni comunicarnos con el exterior. Nos arabizábamos más y más con el paso del tiempo, hasta que ya me costaba esfuerzo hablar cristiano con mi hermano. Se me olvidó siempre más a menudo rezar al Dios latino antes de acostarme, aunque nunca se lo confesé a Paulo. Seguía también con un interés cada vez más leve los asuntos del Norte de la península: la constitución de reinos y su disolución, las alianzas y los enfrentamientos entre cristianos… ¡Si incluso se aliaban con los musulmanes para pelear entre ellos y celebraban bodas mixtas! Cierto, ganaban poco a poco territorio sobre los moros. Pero yo ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de que nadie vendría a socorrernos. Saldríamos de esa contando sólo con nosotros mismos.

Y la ocasión se presentó con la guerra civil que se desencadenó tras el asesinato de Abderramán Sanchuelo, hijo de Al-Mansur, quien había convencido al califa Hisham II de que le designara como su heredero legítimo. Éramos entonces en el año del Señor de 1009, y hacía casi trescientos años que compartía con Paulo nuestra prisión de ensueños. Ya me parecía algo mayor, y la gente que desconocía mi verdadera identidad me hubiera dado unos trece años, y a Paulo unos catorce.

Años atrás, Almanzor había hecho fracasar una conjura contra el pequeño Hisham, quién por entonces contaba con tan sólo 11 años. Aprovechando la deuda que le tenía y su corta edad, Almanzor le había apartado del poder efectivo, tomando él mismo todas las decisiones. A su muerte, su hijo Abd al-Malik al-Muzaffar había tenido que sofocar a varias rebeliones, con el éxito que le había otorgado el apodo de "el Victorioso". Aunque Hisham ya tenía 37 años bien cumplidos, Abd al-Malik había decidido continuar la política de su padre y mantenerle apartado del gobierno. Hisham, acostumbrado a una vida de lujos y placeres sin preocupación, ni siquiera había pensado en protestar. Pero el Victorioso había muerto el año anterior, y su medio hermano Sanchuelo no estaba hecho del mismo palo. Había llegado a un cierto punto de respeto hacía Almanzor y Abd al-Malik, que eran hombres inteligentes y nos visitaban a menudo. Con Sanchuelo, ese no era el caso. Si bien tenía sangre cristiana por parte de su madre, hija del rey Sancho Garcés II de Pamplona, yo no sentía ni la menor simpatía por el nuevo hayib. Buen amigo de Hisham, se había unido al califa en su modo de vida excéntrica, y pronto se habían oído rumores sobre su afición al vino y a las mujeres. Se desentendía del gobierno y nos ignoraba a Paulo y a mí, tratándonos como si no tuviéramos importancia. Cometió un grave error reduciendo el número de guardias y sirvientes asignados a nuestros aposentos.

Pero exigir de Hisham que le nombre su heredero oficial era aún peor barbaridad, y pronto los murmullos de descontento habían llegado hasta nosotros. Por eso, no nos sorprendimos cuando, poco después de la partida de Sanchuelo en campaña militar, contra el aviso de sus consejeros y seguramente para ganar algo del prestigio de sus difuntos familiares, estalló una revuelta en Córdoba. Los sirvientes no vinieron a traernos la comida ese día, y cuando, con la máxima prudencia, nos aventuramos hasta las cocinas para ver qué era lo que pasaba, encontramos nuestros apartamentos vaciados de todos sus guardias. Al parecer, la poca fuerza militar que había quedado en la ciudad califal había sido enviada a aplastar el barullo. Mi mirada buscó la de Paulo, y una misma sonrisa iluminó nuestros rostros. ¡Esa era nuestra suerte!

Sin dejarle tiempo ni a gritar, Paulo pegó un porrazo al chico que estábamos interrogando, y acto seguido le arrastramos en nuestro cuarto para quitarle la ropa, amordazarle y atarle a la cama. La ropa me quedaba algo estrecha, pero valdría. Sólo quedaba encontrar un disfraz a Paulo, y mi hermano se puso a escuchar a través de la puerta si alguien más venía. Yo me sentía tremendamente nervioso, y admiraba su calma. Al cabo de un rato, el chico de las cocinas se despertó y, preso de pánico, le pegué de nuevo para que se quedara quieto. Paulo me lanzó una miraba de reprobación pero no dijo nada. Por fin, se oyeron pasos y Paulo abrió la puerta para llamar con voz angustiada al que se aproximaba, invitándole a pasar en el cuarto como si tuviera un problema. El hombre le siguió adentro, dónde yo ya estaba listo para saltarle encima e impedirle gritar. Esta vez, la ropa le estaba demasiada grande a Paulo, pero apretándose el cinturón de tela alrededor de las caderas, y cubriéndose con una capa, por suerte no se vería demasiado. Así nos fuimos, sudando a mares de miedo a que nos sorprendieran recorriendo veloz los pasillos y preguntaran por nuestra identidad. Menos mal que todo el mundo estaba demasiado pendiente de los acontecimientos del exterior para fijarse en nosotros. Paulo marchaba seguro, cómo si supiera exactamente dónde iba, y yo correteaba detrás de él, mirando fijamente al suelo cada vez que alguien se cruzaba en nuestro camino. Por eso no me fijé cuando Paulo se paró en seco y di de golpe contra su espalda.

- ¡Joder, Antonio, mira por dónde vas! –me sopló Paulo entre dientes.

- ¡L-lo siento! ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos paramos?

- Deja de gimotear cómo una mujer y aparenta naturalidad, besugo. La entrada del personal está guardada. No podemos pasar por ahí. Seguro que temen un ataque contra el palacio.

- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

- Eso es precisamente la pregunta que me estaba haciendo. Pero no podemos quedarnos allí parados, pareceremos sospechosos. Ve y pregunta a los guardias cómo se pone la cosa afuera.

- ¿Quéeeeee?

- ¡Que sí, mendrugo, que es la única explicación de nuestra presencia aquí! ¿Somos sirvientes, recuerdas? Nadie te reconocerá. Ve, pregunta y después nos podremos largar a encontrar otra solución.

Me encaminé hacia los guardias, tratando de disimular mi inquietud lo mejor que podía. No quería decepcionar a Paulo. A sabiendas que mi hermano me estaba mirando, me aclaré la garganta y empecé en un árabe fluido.

- Erm… La paz sea con ustedes. Perdonen la intromisión, señores soldados, pero ¿acaso saben que está pasando allí fuera? ¿Van a atacar el palacio?

- ¡Peste sea de los sirvientes y su curiosidad! ¡Que molestos! Oye, mocoso...

- Paz, Tariq –le cortó el segundo guardia. Ya ves que el chico está muy alterado. Seguro que no se lo pensaba a mal, ¿verdad, chiquillo?

Estaba un poco molesto con el hecho de ser tratado como un niño, pero me limité a asentir. El primer soldado bufó y dio la vuelta, mientras el segundo me sonreía y apoyaba sus fuertes manos en mis hombros.

- El cabecilla de la revuelta es Muhammad al-Mahdi, descendiente de Abd al-Rahman III. ¡Bisnieto del primer califa en persona! La sublevación popular está ganando terreno y pronto Muhammad estará aquí para obligar a Hisham a abdicar en su favor. Nosotros vigilamos para que ese degenerado no trate de escapar. ¿Sabes que nos quería obligar vestir a la berberisca? ¡Eso era una afrenta para el honor de todo Árabe! Pero ese desgraciado y sus locuras quedan ya en el pasado. Pronto saludaremos a nuestro nuevo califa. ¡Tú también, alégrate!

- ¡Alabado sea Dios! –contesté con una gran sonrisa. ¡Gracias, soldado! Ahora les traeré esas buenas noticias a mis camaradas.

- No hables demasiado. No querrás que Hisham se entere, ¿verdad?

- ¡No, claro que no! Bueno, gracias.

Le comuniqué rápidamente a Paulo todo lo que me acababan de decir.

- No tenemos que esperar a que Muhammad entre en la ciudad. Tenemos que escapar ya, o sólo caeremos entre las manos de otro Moro asqueroso, escupió Paulo.

Asentí, aunque me temblaban las rodillas. Habíamos tenido una vida bastante agradable hasta entonces, nunca habíamos pasado hambre ni frío, y al revés habíamos beneficiado de todos los lujos, de la mejor educación y de los mejores cuidados. Nos habían tratado bien, no se lo podíamos denegar. ¿Para qué escapar de esta jaula dorada? Quería echarme atrás, pero Paulo no me dio tiempo y me agarró del brazo para arrastrarme.

- Saldremos por los jardines. Hay árboles bastante altos que nos permitirán pasar por encima de los muros de la residencia. Seguro que no habrá guardias en otra parte que en las entradas ; están demasiado ocupados con la revuelta.

No dije nada, ya que no había nada más que decir ; y además, tenía un nudo en la garganta que me lo impedía. Todo ocurrió como Paulo lo había predicho ; nadie nos vio trepar por un árbol y deslizarnos al otro lado de la muralla. Solos en la campaña desierta y polvorienta, nada se interponía ya entre nosotros y la libertad. Le agarré la mano a Paulo y apreté fuerte, los ojos brillantes por la emoción. Mis miedos de antes me parecían risibles. ¿Y qué, si nos lanzábamos al desconocido? Estábamos juntos, y eso era lo único que importaba.

El plan era acercarse a la ciudad de Córdoba para robar dos caballos, ya que el palacio quedaba en las afueras. Aprovecharíamos el alboroto para pasar desapercibidos, e irnos lo más rápido posible hacía el Norte y los territorios cristianos. Pero claro, hubiera sido demasiado fácil. Evitando la zona donde los soldados trataban de aplacar la furia ciudadana, nos mezclamos con la gente que saqueaban a las ricas mansiones de los partidarios de Hisham II (menos mal que Paulo se había quitado la capa para trepar al árbol, porque le hubieran mirado mal), y pudimos localizar fácilmente a los animales, que relinchaban nerviosos por todo el ruido y la agitación alrededor. Nos colamos en las caballerizas y liberamos a dos caballos, resolviéndonos a montar a pelo por falta de tiempo. No me sentía muy seguro, pero había jurado ser fuerte para que Paulo se siente orgulloso de mí. Así pues, me agarré con todas mis fuerzas a sus crines antes de espolear mi montura, que se encabritó antes de partir al galope. Oí el grito de Paulo detrás de mí, creo, pero no podía controlar al caballo que galopaba por las calles tirando la gente al suelo. Vaya suerte la mía, seguramente había elegido al más fogoso de la pandilla… Paulo me había aconsejado elegir una hembra, que eran más mansas, pero yo sólo había liberado al caballo más cercano sin verificar su sexo. ¡Y eso que sabía de sobra que Paulo siempre tenía razón! Cerré los ojos y me aplasté contra el cuello de mi montura, rezando nervioso a Allá, Dios y todos los dioses paganos de mi juventud que me saquen de esta. Hasta que sentí una violenta sacudida y me encontré de bruces en el suelo, adolorido pero vivo. Mi alivio no duró mucho, ya que oí un carraspeo por encima de mí y me sangre se heló. Levantado la vista lentamente, me encontré con dos pies en armadura, conectados con piernas de las cuales los muslos eran cubiertos por una rica túnica, aunque un poco sucia por el combate; un cinturón retenía la túnica de mangas cortas, de las cuales salían dos brazos cubiertos de mallas de acero; un barba, dos ojos fulgurantes, un rico turbante… Muhammad al-Mahdi se encontraba enfrente de mí, con su sable apoyado en mi garganta.


	6. Presos

Hacía seguramente meses que estábamos encarcelados, aunque habíamos perdido la medida del tiempo hace mucho. Al principio, Paulo se había enfadado muchísimo conmigo, claro, ya que había echado a perder nuestra primera ocasión de escapar en siglos. Me había ignorado durante un tiempo que se me hizo larguísimo. No tenía otra cosa que hacer que escuchar los alaridos de Hisham, quien había sido aprisionado a pocas celdas de la nuestra, y exigía ser liberado o por lo menos tratado con honores, alardeando de su cualidad de califa y de sus nobles orígenes. Así aprendí que Muhammad, quien ocupaba ahora el trono califal con el título de Muhammad II, había condenado a muerte a Sanchuelo. Los gemidos y las maldiciones de Hisham retumbaron durante días por los corredores de la prisión.

Al cabo de unas semanas, Paulo se puso a hablarme de nuevo. Con pocas palabras, cierto ; pero un progreso, por mínimo que sea, nunca se desprecia. También hay que admitir que, después de semanas oyendo solo los berridos de Hisham, el correteo de las ratas y el agua goteando de los muros, a cualquiera le entran ganas de oír una voz humana. Suerte que estuviéramos juntos, Paulo y yo, o hubiéramos acabado hablando solos como chalados. Nuestras jornadas eran puntuadas por la visita del guardia, quién una vez al día nos pasaba la comida por la rejilla de la puerta y vaciaba el cubo dónde hacíamos nuestras necesidades, y por las llamadas del muecín, que podíamos oír por la ventana de nuestra celda. Sólo era una tronera, apenas lo suficiente para ver el cielo clarecer por la mañana y oscurecer por la noche. Nos llegaba, como de muy lejos, el murmullo incesante de la ciudad de Córdoba. Había probado mi suerte gritando como un condenado los primeros días, pero comprobé rápidamente que era todo en vano. Sólo había conseguido que Hisham nos insultara durante días, Paulo y yo, por ser "asquerosos perros cristianos". También había tratado de conversar con el guardia, pero seguramente le habían prohibido hablar con nosotros, porque se quedaba más mudo que un muerto. Paulo, en aquel entonces, todavía no me hablaba, pero había notado su mirada de exasperación, y había optado por callarme.

Una noche, soñé de Roma. Soñé con los campos fértiles, con la brisa perfumada, con hierba verde sobre la cual podía correr en libertad, con agua fresca del río donde podía bañarme. Soñé con que jugaba y me salpicaba con Francis y Heracles, riendo todos como locos. Soñé con el inmenso cielo azul y las nubes que pasaban por encima de nuestras cabezas mientras secábamos, tendidos en el suelo. Cuando me desperté, la dura realidad me hizo llorar con amargura. Paulo se acercó para consolarme, y le repetí una y otra vez cuánto lo sentía por haberle decepcionado una vez más. Después de esa noche, pasamos por un periodo donde nos contábamos cada recuerdo que nos pasaba por la mente, compartido o no. Paulo siempre había sido muy reticente a oír las historias de cuando vivía con Roma, pero se callaba y me dejaba divagar en voz alta sobre lo mono que podía llegar a ser Francis, o sobre los toqueteos constantes de Heracles. Paulo me contó sobre su captura por los soldados romanos, y su educación forzada en el palacio del legado. Me sentí mal por lo bien que lo había pasado yo en comparación. También hablábamos de nuestro reencuentro después de la muerte de Roma y del empeño de Paulo en llevarme la contraria cada vez que lo veía posible. Se disculpó, me disculpé también por haberle abandonado a manos de los Árabes, lloramos y reímos juntos, y nos dormíamos acurrucados el uno contra el otro en el suelo duro de la celda.

A eso periodo sucedió uno de silencio. Poco a poco, se nos habían acabado las palabras. Ya no teníamos fuerzas como para discutir. Nuestras lenguas parecían pesar una tonelada en nuestras bocas. El hambre nos torturaba, día y noche, y parecíamos esqueletos ambulantes. Bueno, ambulantes es mucho decir, ya que no nos movíamos si no era absolutamente necesario. Nos pasábamos el día durmiendo y todavía estábamos agotados. Cuando escuchábamos el canto del muecín, las palabras se confundían con los rezos cristianos, y las suplicas paganas. Pasado y presente se mezclaban, y ya no sabíamos decir cuando estábamos despiertos (y alucinando) o dormidos. Hisham también se quedaba quieto, si es que todavía seguía vivo.

Y por fin, un día, fuimos despertados por gritos y ruidos de lucha afuera. Intentamos ver lo que pasaba, pero la tronera no nos permitía divisar otra cosa que un cielo gris. Gritamos, y esta vez Paulo gritó conmigo, pero nadie contestó. Hisham se quedó callado. Esperábamos con impaciencia la visita del guardia para preguntarle qué ocurría, pero ese día no vino a traernos la comida. Después de horas sin saber nada, oyendo ruidos sin saber cómo interpretarlos, Paulo y yo acabamos por lanzarnos contra la puerta, intentando que se rompiera. Sólo conseguimos hacernos daño. Al final, agotados por tantos esfuerzos, nos hicimos un ovillo en el suelo y nos dormimos. Unas voces me despertaron mucho más tarde, y comprobé por nuestra estrecha ventana que ya era de noche.

- O sea, ¿que él es el famoso Hisham que los Bereberes y tú queréis con tanto empeño restablecer en el trono? ¡Pues menuda pinta tiene!

- Ese perro de Muhammad le trató como un vulgar criminal, ¡a él, a un miembro de la noble dinastía de los Omeyas! Cuando me tope con esa sucia rata, le haré pagar tal afrenta.

Me incorporé de un golpe, realizando que las voces hablaban cristiano.

- Ya, ya… Pero es que Hisham está medio tonto, ¿no lo ves? Ni siquiera te reconoció, ¡e incluso te preguntó dónde estaba Sanchuelo! ¿Seguro que le quieres devolver el califato?

- Ya era algo simpletón antes, pero la cárcel le volvió loco de remate. Incluso así, ¿qué quiere usted que haga? El propósito de la guerra era liberar a Hisham. Si ahora anuncio a todos que sólo era una excusa, y que me quedo con el poder para mí solito, ¿cómo cree que mis tropas se lo tomarán?

- Hombre, tampoco tienes que presentarlo así… Mira, si pones a Hisham en el trono durante algunos días, todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que está completamente majareta. Después, sólo tendrás que decir que el pobre necesita mucho reposo para reponerse y enviarle a cualquier parte, muy alejado de la Corte. ¡Y así conseguirás el poder efectivo sin que nadie pueda sospechar de nada!

- Me olvidaba de la facilidad con la cual vosotros los cristianos cometéis perjurio y os traicionáis los unos a los otros…

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Que no somos de fiar? ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Sulayman, porque los aliados de hoy bien pueden ser los enemigos de mañana!

- Siempre existe esa posibilidad, claro… Pero lo dudo mucho. Tendríais mucho más que perder que nosotros, si renunciarais a nuestra alianza.

- ¡Ya me tienes harto con tus aires de superioridad! ¡Te voy a hacer tragar esas palabras, bellaco!

Elegí ese momento para manifestar mi presencia, temiendo que los dos desconocidos se mataran a pocos metros de nuestra celda.

- ¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor, por favor! ¡Somos cristianos! ¡Ayuda, por el amor de Dios!

Las voces se interrumpieron y, pronto, ruidos de pasos se acercaron de nuestra puerta y un tintineo de llaves me indicó que la puerta se iba a abrir por la primera vez en meses. Me aparté con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. El guardia se hizo de lado para dejar pasar a dos personas, y reconocí a uno de ellos como Sulayman el-Mustain, bisnieto de Abd al-Rahman III y primo segundo de Muhammad II. Lo había visto algunas veces en la ciudad califal de Madinat al-Zahra. Sulayman se quedó boquiabierto cuando se fijó en Paulo (que todavía yacía en un rincón) y en mí. El otro personaje vestía como un cristiano, con un sayal por encima de su cota guerrera, y una espada a la cintura. Enseguida me arrojé a sus pies para abrazarme a sus rodillas.

- ¿Y esos dos que hacen aquí? - preguntó el hombre de pelo largo y barba cerrada.

Sulayman se adelantó para contestar antes del guardia.

- ¡Sólo dos sirvientes! Dos sirvientes, que sorprendimos robando…

- ¿Y qué están haciendo aquí en prisión? ¿Es que ya no cortáis la mano de los ladrones?

- S-seguro que fueron traídos aquí a esperar su castigo y que se olvidaron de su presencia…

Sulayman parecía francamente incómodo, y el guardia lo miraba con desconcierto.

- Mi señor, os lo ruego, déjenos salir de aquí… - me puse a suplicar. O por lo menos, salve a mi hermano. Está muy mal, mi señor… Me temo que no sobrevivirá a más tiempo encerrado. ¡Piedad por él!

El desconocido se acercó y noté que la respiración de Paulo se volvía silbante, y que se ponía a gimotear ensueños, como si sufriera. Sonreí para mis adentros: mi hermano estaba despierto y me seguía la corriente. Aprovechando que el hombre estaba inclinado hacía Paulo, le murmuré entre dientes:

- Sulayman le está mintiendo, mi señor. Nosotros nunca fuimos sirvientes, ni robamos nada. Sulayman no nos quiere dejar ir, porque el que nos tiene en su poder, controla toda la península. Es difícil de creer, pero os lo ruego…

- ¡Sancho, mi querido amigo! ¡Está perdiendo el tiempo con esos dos miserables! - protestó Sulayman.

Ví los ojos del desconocido reflejar su sorpresa, y se quedó mirándonos a Paulo y a mí con el ceño fruncido. Su mirada fue de nosotros a Sulayman, para volver a nosotros, y reconocí de pronto otra expresión en su rostro: codicia.

- Sulayman, dijo con seriedad, poniéndose de pie. ¡Hoy es día de fiesta para nosotros, los vencedores! Bien podemos agraciar a esos dos chiquillos, ¿no te parece?

- Pero… Es que…

- ¡Míralos, hombre! Si están medio muertos de hambre y de enfermedad. Ya pagaron lo suficiente, ¿no crees?

- Bueno. Si tanto le importa… Daré la órden de liberarlos mañana.

- ¡Qué va! ¡Me los llevo ahora!

- ¿S-se los lleva?

- Al moribundo no le queda mucho, por lo menos podrá confesarse y ser enterrado como Dios manda. En cuanto al otro, ¡me gusta el chaval! ¡Me lo quedo! ¿No te supondrá ningún problema, verdad? ¡Seguro que no vas a echar de menos a unos ladrones! ¿O es que hay algo que no me dices, _querido amigo_?

- N-no, nada en absoluto. Llamaré a unos sirvientes para que trasladen los chicos a sus aposentos.

- No hará falta, los llevaré yo. Me quiero cambiar de ropa antes de festejar con mis hombres. Nos vemos mañana para arreglar los últimos detalles, ¿vale?

- H-hasta mañana, entonces, balbució Sulayman con aire abatido.

El tal Sancho se agachó para cargar a Paulo en sus brazos, y se fue hacia la puerta de la celda.

- ¿Pueden salir, entonces? - preguntó el guardia en árabe, que no se había enterado de nada.

- ¡Claro que sí, imbécil! - contestó Sulayman con enfado. ¿Es que no has oído que el conde de Castilla se los lleva?

Y fue así como Sancho García, conde de Castilla, nos sacó de prisión.


	7. De camino a Castilla

El conde de Castilla había confiscado una rica casa cordobesa y su personal para el tiempo de su estancia en la ciudad. Sancho García parecía pensativo, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos y mirándonos comer con apetito los meses que había encargado a unos sirvientes. También nos había regalado ropa limpia y nos había permitido lavarnos.

- Y ahora, ¿me pueden explicar eso de "el que nos tiene bajo su custodia, se adueña de toda la península"? – nos preguntó de repente, sin abandonar su postura.

- Quizás simplifiqué un poco las cosas… - admití con la boca llena.

- Verá – contestó Paulo después de tragar, la verdad es que Antonio y yo mismo _somos _la península. Él encarna los territorios del Este, y yo los del Oeste. Así que el que nos pone la mano encima, posee verdaderamente toda la península. ¡Así de simple!

Me quedé mirando a Paulo, notando como había exagerado su territorio. ¿Acaso estaba todavía celoso de mí? ¿O es que temía que le echaran a un lado y se quedaran sólo conmigo si se enteraban de que mi hermano "sólo" encarnaba el ducado de Portugal? De todos modos, decidí cerrar el pico.

- ¿Cómo, que _son _la península? ¿Se están burlando de mí? – se enfadó Sancho, golpeando de su puño el brazo de su sillón.

- Sólo le estamos diciendo la verdad. Somos la península. Todo lo que ha pasado o está pasando en ella, lo sabemos antes que nadie, porque lo sentimos en nuestra piel, en nuestra carne. Esa ventaja no la tiene cualquiera, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y pueden darme una prueba de eso?

- En ese momento, en Castilla, el pueblo se pregunta si su señor ha sido victorioso y cuántos hombres volverán a sus hogares – contesté yo. También saben que la condesa está a punto de dar a luz y se preguntan si, después de cuatro niñas, por fin Dios acordará un hijo a su señor. A decir verdad, la duquesa está sufriendo ahora mismo de los dolores del parto, pero eso sólo lo saben los residentes del castillo.

- ¡Qué! ¿Mi mujer está dando a luz? ¿Y sabes si será un varón? – Sancho ya no podía disimular su sorpresa y su curiosidad.

- No podemos leer en el pensamiento de la gente, ni predecir el futuro – respondió Paulo con sorna. Esas son nuestras limitaciones, pero ya ofrecemos bastantes posibilidades, ¿no le parece?

- Claro, claro… ¡La península encarnada! ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

El conde se levantó y se puso a caminar en círculos, frotándose las manos.

- De momento, la prioridad es nuestra seguridad – me atreví a decir. Sulayman intentará seguramente raptarnos o algo del estilo.

- Os haré guardar día y noche – prometió Sancho con naturalidad. Y cuando habrán recuperado algo más de fuerza, le pediré a uno de mis hombres que les enseñe el manejo de las armas. ¡Ya va a ser hora de que sepáis defenderos vosotros mismos!

Me puse de pie de golpe, una sonrisa de pura felicidad en los labios.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Eso quiere decir que tendré mi propia espada?

- ¡Da gusto ver tal entusiasmo! – se rio Sancho con buen humor. ¡Claro que sí, tendrás tu propia espada, chaval!

- ¡Eso es un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Muchísimas gracias, mi señor!

Paulo bufó, molesto. Me volví a sentar, avergonzado, y Sancho continuó a bombardearnos con preguntas sobre nuestra condición (qué edad teníamos, porqué éramos dos…). A continuación quiso saber cuánto tiempo habíamos sido presos de los Árabes y todo lo que habíamos aprendido, oído o visto mientras estábamos en su poder. Sólo decidió dejarnos en paz cuando se dio cuenta de que yo ya dormitaba, apoyado en el hombro de mi hermano. Decidimos compartir un cuarto, Paulo y yo, ya que una puerta era más fácil de guardar que dos. Cuando por fin pude colarme entre las sábanas, ya estaba el sol asomándose en el horizonte.

Me desperté de repente, sintiendo una presencia cerca de mí. Apenas tuve el tiempo de rodar fuera de la cama para evitar el tipejo que se preparaba a amordazarme. El hombre, barbudo con turbante, se abalanzó detrás de mí. El pánico se apoderó de mí y agarré la primera cosa que tenía cerca : el orinal. Paulo se despertó con el ruido que hizo el bacín de arcilla rompiéndose contra el cráneo de mi atacante. El hombre se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas al suelo, la cabeza chocando contra el borde de mi lecho. Le monté encima para que no pudiera levantarse de nuevo, y Paulo me pasó una almohada para acabar con él. Me procuró una extraña sensación de poder, el sentir ese hombre agitarse un poco antes de volverse completamente inmóvil. Ni siquiera oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse y nuestra guardia acercarse para apartarme del cadáver. Me senté a poca distancia, los ojos clavados en mi primera víctima. Acababa de matar a un hombre, y no podía pensar en otra cosa. Me sentía excitado y curiosamente desconectado a la vez. Claro, no era la primera vez que veía un muerto, pero era la primera vez que lo mataba yo con mis propias manos.

- ¿Q-Qué diablos pasó aquí? – preguntó el soldado, fingiendo severidad.

- Pues que se durmió cuando tenía que montar la guardia, ¡eso pasó! – le gritó Paulo. ¡Espere que el señor conde se entere de esto!

- Y-ya – balbuceó el hombre, palideciendo. Mejor me encargó yo de hacer desaparecer el cuerpo, y no hablamos más de esto, ¿qué les parece?

- Pues líbrenos del cadáver, y ya veré si se merece nuestra clemencia – contestó Paulo con desdén.

El guardia desapareció con el muerto, y Paulo tuvo que zarandearme para devolverme a la realidad.

- Venga, Antonio, ¡espabíla! Ya que estamos despiertos, vistámonos y busquemos algo de comer.

Me costó un poco comportarme con normalidad después del incidente de la mañana, y Paulo se inquietó de mi silencio durante la comida, aunque le dije que estaba perfectamente para tranquilizarle. Sancho García regresó después de su reunión con Sulayman al-Mustain, muy satisfecho de haber conseguido varias plazas en la línea del Duero a cambio de su ayuda. Nos informó que no tardaríamos en regresar a Castilla, ya que su papel aquí ya se había acabado. Además, nos aseguraba que en el Norte estaríamos a salvo de los agentes de Sulayman. El excelente humor del conde, y las buenas noticias que traía, acabaron por devolverme la sonrisa.

Llegamos a Burgos a principios de diciembre. Ya éramos pocos, porque los vasallos del conde se habían separado del ejército poco a poco, regresando cada uno a sus dominios con sus hombres. Atravesamos campos, y más campos, hasta por fin llegar a la ciudad, que tuvimos que atravesar para acceder al castillo. Todos los hombres libres, campesinos como aldeanos, que habían compuesto el ejército de Sancho García, regresaron a sus hogares respectivos a medida que pasábamos a proximidad. Al final, sólo un puñado de caballeros nos acompaño hasta el castillo. No pude disimular mi decepción cuando vi el edificio, que se parecía más a una granja fortificada que a otra cosa. Un primer recinto, delimitado por una empalizada, albergaba un corral con edificios de madera : caballeriza, establo, alojamiento para los sirvientes y los aldeanos… El castillo estaba rodeado con un foso profundo, obligando la gente a pasar por un puente levadizo. Estaba todo hecho de piedra gris y de madera, con ángulos duros. El conjunto me parecía frío y triste. La familia del conde y los sirvientes esperaban en el patio para recibir a su señor, y se habían protegido del frío con gruesas capas de piel o de lana. Enseguida eché de menos a la ciudad califal de Madinat al-Zahra, con sus fuentes, sus jardines, su palacio de piedra blanca, tallada de manera exquisita y refinada, con el nombre de Alá caligrafiado en los muros con letras de oro… Suspiré, recordando que nunca volveríamos allá.

- Doña Urraca – saludó Sancho García con solemnidad. Vuelvo victorioso, así como me ve.

- Nunca lo dudé, mi señor – contestó la condesa con una reverencia profunda.

- Chicos, os presento a mi esposa, doña Urraca – nos dijo Sancho. Y aquí tenéis a mis hijas: Muniadona, la mayor, Trígida, Urraca, y Sancha.

Cada mujer se inclinó al oír su nombre. Muniadona era una adolescente de cara larga, tez blanquecina y pelo castaño lacio y suelto. Se parecía a su padre, pero sin barba y con el pelo más oscuro. Trígida, en cambio, era morena como su madre, y se encontraba a la frontera entre infancia y adolescencia. Si era delgada como su hermana, se movía con más gracia, y su cara puntiaguda reflejaba más vivacidad que la expresión aburrida de Muniadona. Urraca y Sancha eran dos ricuras de no más de cinco y tres añitos respetivamente, con mofletes roseados y pelo rubio. Urraca tomó a su hermanita de la mano para obligarla a hacer la reverencia cuando le tocó el turno. Las encontré inmediatamente muy adorables a las dos.

- Es un honor conocerla – dijó Paulo, bajando de caballo para besar a la mano de doña Urraca.

Le imité enseguida.

- ¿Y esos dos quiénes son? ¿Nuevos pupilos? – preguntó doña Urraca, arrancando su mano de la mía como si hubiera tocado algo asqueroso.

- No exactamente – respondió Sancho. Es un poco complicado, pero de ahora en adelante vivirán con nosotros. Cuento con usted para arreglar los detalles domésticos. Y ahora, ¿por qué no me enseña a mi hijo?

El hermoso rostro de doña Urraca se arrugó en una mueca.

- ¿Tanto desagrado le hubiera causado tener otra hija, que ni siquiera se planteó esa posibilidad?

- No es eso, mujer – se rio Sancho de buenas ganas. Sólo sé que es niño porque ya me lo dijeron. ¡Venga, vamos, que quiero verlo!

- ¿Cómo que "ya se lo dijeron"? ¿Y quién le informó? ¡Si queríamos darle la sorpresa!

- ¡Eso no importa ahora! – bramó Sancho, perdiendo paciencia. ¡He dicho que quería verle, y quiero verle ENSEGUIDA!

Entendiendo que no servía de nada discutir con su esposo, doña Urraca se inclinó con desgana y se adentró en el castillo para guiarnos. Como me lo temía, el interior era frío y sombrío, y los muros eran cubiertos de tapicerías desgastadas. Suspiré de nuevo, acordándome del lujo del palacio de Córdoba.

Pronto llegamos a un cuarto donde una nodriza estaba amamantando a un bebe bastante regordete. La nodriza le quitó el pecho de la poca para inclinarse ante el conde, y presentarle a su hijo. El bebe se puso a gritar a pleno pulmón y a agitar sus puñitos en el aire, protestando contra la interrupción. Sancho le cogió en brazos, riendo, y le mimó un poco antes de devolverle a la nodriza, complacido.

Esa noche tuvimos un banquete en honor de la victoria del conde en Córdoba, y de su regreso. Sancha empezó la cena al lado de su madre, pero pronto se entretuvo jugando bajo la mesa con su hermana Urraca. Muniadona se quedaba muy callada, y no pude arrancarle ni una sonrisa. En cambio, conseguí divertir a Trígida con mis payasadas, y pronto ví que la chica me espiaba por el rabillo del ojo. Me incliné hacia Paulo, que estaba sentado entre el conde y yo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Muniadona? Su padre vuelve tras meses de ausencia, y además vuelve victorioso, ¡y se queda más quieta que una mosquita muerta!

- Perderás el tiempo si tratas de buscar lógica alguna en el comportamiento de las chicas. Ya sabes que las mujeres son versátiles y carecen de racionalidad – contestó Paulo sin levantar la vista.

La cena me pareció larguísima entre el mutismo de Muniadona, Paulo que me ignoraba para hablar con Sancho, y doña Urraca que me enviaba miradas cargadas de odio cada vez que conseguía hacer perder la compostura a Trígida. Como también reñía a la pobre niña cada vez que se dejaba distraer, pronto decidí imitar a Muniadona y esperar en silencio a que el banquete se acabe.

Fue mucho más tarde esa noche, cuando me deslicé fuera de nuestro cuarto a Paulo y a mí para buscar algo de beber, y me perdí entre los pasillos buscando a la cocina, que oí voces detrás de una puerta. Me paré, reconociendo a las voces de Sancho García y de su esposa.

- ¿Y esos dos chicos? ¿Acaso no son bastardos suyos? – pedía doña Urraca a voz en grito.

- ¡Bastardos míos! ¿Es que no se ha fijado en la edad que tienen? ¡Yo siempre le fui fiel, antes de la muerte de Fernando!

- ¡Antes! ¡Ya! Pero no tardó mucho en aprovechar mi aflicción para multiplicar las aventuras amorosas, ¿o es que lo va a negar?

- A mí también me dolió mucho la muerte de nuestro hijo. Pero usted se negó a compartir mi lecho durante cinco años, ¡cinco años! A cualquier hombre se le hubiera agotado la paciencia, Urraca.

- Sí, pero incluso después que le haya propuesto intentarlo de nuevo, usted continuó a coleccionar las amantes…

- Eso ya no importa. ¡Ahora tenemos otro hijo, fuerte y saludable! Decidí ponerle García, como mi padre.

- García Sánchez… Me gusta.

Hubo ruidos de tela y movimiento detrás de la puerta, y tuve que esperar un momento antes de que las voces se elevaran de nuevo.

- ¿Y los dos chicos? ¿Quiénes son, si no son bastardos?

- Pues le parecerá increíble, pero…

- ¡Antonio! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me llamó de repente Paulo por el corredor.

Pegué un salto, del susto, y me puse el dedo índice delante de los labios para pedirle que se callara, indicándole la puerta con la otra mano. Paulo bufó y me agarró del brazo para arrastrarme más lejos.

- Eres más cotilla que una mujer – masculló, molesto. Venga, regresa a la cama, que mañana será un día largo.


	8. Sancho, rey de Pamplona

Al día siguiente, Sancho García anunció su intención de organizar una gran fiesta tras el bautismo, con el fin de presentar al joven García a todos sus vasallos. La fiesta fue prevista para el mes de marzo. Durante los tres meses y medio que nos separaban de la fecha, nuestras relaciones con doña Urraca mejoraron notablemente. Después de las explicaciones de su marido, se había comportado con amabilidad, casi con reverencia, pero intenté que se sienta a gusto en nuestra presencia, y pronto nos habló con más soltura, y me dejó jugar con las niñas. A Paulo poco le interesaban las chiquillas, y prefería la compañía de los adultos, y del conde en particular. Cada mañana y cada noche, Sancho iba a contemplar a su hijo, y se quedaba completamente embobado. Urraca acabó por quejarse de su falta de interés por las chicas, y me pidió interceder para que buscara por fin un marido a Muniadona, que se había vuelto mujer un año antes.

Muniadona fue la única que no cambió de actitud conmigo. Se quedó tan apagada como al principio, pero me consolaba saber que se comportaba así con todo el mundo. Las únicas personas a quienes sonreía, eran sus hermanas menores, su hermanito y su madre (a veces). Llegué a pensar que la muchacha, que todos llamaban Mayor, era dulce y muy tímida, pero se había dejado pisotear por Trígida, más bonita y con un carácter bien afirmado, y por la preferencia marcada de su padre por sus hijos varones. Intenté convencer el conde de la necesidad de encontrarle un buen partido, pero Sancho solo me dijo que se lo iba a pensar, y regresó a la organización de su fiesta.

Esa llegó por fin, y Paulo me pidió comportarme como es debido, así que me quedé pegadito a él todo el tiempo, sin hablar demasiado por miedo a decir tonterías. Todos los vasallos del conde estaban presentes, más algunos invitados de marca. La gente, que a veces venía de lejos, había empezado a acudir a Burgos en los días antes de la fiesta. Ya que no había bastante espacio para alojar a todo el mundo dentro del castillo, algunos habían elegido quedarse en las posadas de la ciudad, o incluso habían montado su campamento fuera de las murallas. Todo el mundo se encontró por la mañana en la iglesia principal de la ciudad para celebrar el bautismo de García. Sancho Garcés III, rey de Pamplona, había aceptado ser el padrino de la criatura.

Después de la ceremonia, todos regresamos al castillo para festejar. Se veía que los condes no habían reparado en gastos, y los invitados quedaron impresionados con la abundancia de manjares y de vino. Más tarde durante la fiesta, estaba Paulo conversando con un obispo – o eso creo – cuando una voz a mis espaldas me hizo sobresaltar.

- Así que vosotros sois los hermanos ibéricos. Oí hablar mucho de vosotros.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con Sancho Garcés III. Él y sus hombres habían elegido montar un campamento en las afueras de la ciudad, y sólo había venido el día anterior para presentar sus respetos al conde y a su mujer, así que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de conversar con él. El monarca no debía contar con más de veinte años, tenía pelo negro y ojos de un gris metálico, que brillaban con astucia. Su vestimenta reflejaba una riqueza ostentadora. Su sonrisa torcida, y la manera en que sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo, me dieron mala espina enseguida. Me tendió una mano fina y blanca, pero Paulo se me adelantó para estrujarla.

- Encantado – dijo mi hermano con expresión indescifrable.

- Me dijeron que habíais sido rescatados de las prisiones cordobesas. El conde Sancho es un guerrero formidable, ¿verdad? Mucho mejor manejando la espada que el sútil arte de la diplomacia.

- ¿Me equivoco, o suena eso a burla? – me enfadé, a pesar del codo que Paulo me plantó en las costillas.

- ¡Qué va! ¡No me atrevería! Le tengo mucho respeto al conde. Solo me preguntaba si os satisface vivir aquí. El castillo es un poco… Es decir, carece un poco de comodidades, ¿no os parece? Muy típico de nuestro anfitrión, vivir en medio de tal austeridad.

- Deje de rodeos y vaya al grano, Alteza – le pidió Paulo con firmeza.

- Bueno, os hablaré con franqueza – anunció Sancho Garcés. ¿Por qué os quedáis aquí? El condado de Castilla es, pues, sólo un condado. En cambio, yo soy rey.

- ¡El condado de Castilla es un condado independiente! – repliqué.

- De eso no se trata – bufó Sancho Garcés. Sólo me extraña que hayáis elegido quedaros en un simple condado, en vez de acudir a mi corte, o a la de León. ¿No os apetecería gozar de un poco más de lujo?

- Verá, Alteza – contestó Paulo pisándome fuerte el pie. El señor conde nos salvó, y nos parecería muy ingrato abandonarle por una cuestión de lujo o de título. ¿Usted no cree?

- Claro, claro – hizo el rey, encogiéndose de hombros. Si por suerte cambiáis de opinión, avisadme, ¿vale?

El rey quiso alejarse, pero se topó con el conde Sancho, que lo recibió con un abrazo. Notando sus ojos inyectados de sangre y lo roja que se había puesto su cara, no me cabio duda de que el conde había bebido demasiado.

- ¡Sancho, amigo mío! ¡Gracias por aceptar ser el padrino!

- De nada, hombre – contestó el rey de Pamplona con una sonrisa forzada. Es un hijo fuerte y saludable él que tiene. ¡Y lo anheló durante tanto tiempo! Debe sentirse dichoso.

- Un hijo para perpetuar el linaje, eso es el sueño de cada hombre – sentenció el conde con voz pastosa. Ya verás, muchacho, cuando tengas hijas, tras hijas, tras hijas…

- Yo ya tengo un hijo – replicó Sancho Garcés, mitad divertido, mitad enojado.

Seguro que no le agradaba la familiaridad del conde, quien lo trataba como un crio por culpa de sus 25 años de diferencia.

- ¡Ya, pero un hijo bastardo no cuenta! – se rio el conde. Ya llevas seis años en el trono, ¿verdad? ¡Y todavía no te has casado! Te lo digo, chaval, ya va a ser tiempo de que encuentres una buena mujer y que engendres un heredero.

El rey iba a contestar, cuando los ojos del conde se abrieron como platos y lanzó una exclamación.

- ¡Ya sé! ¿Cómo encuentras a mi hija, Mayor? ¡Espera, espera! ¿Dónde está? ¡Ah, ahí la veo! ¡Te la voy a presentar, ven conmigo!

Y el conde se alejó, arrastrando a Sancho Garcés tras él. Me sentí feliz de que el conde se preocupara por fin del porvenir de su hija, pero me preocupaba imaginar a la pobre Muniadona entre las manos de esa víbora hipócrita. En cambio, doña Urraca se quedó encantada con la idea, y Muniadona también pareció alegrarse del compromiso. O por lo menos, eso supuse cuando noté que canturreaba más a menudo mientras cosía, y que a veces se quedaba con la mirada perdida por la ventana y una sonrisa en los labios.

La boda se organizó al año siguiente, a principios de la primavera, en Nájera. Aprovechando el buen tiempo, el rey había montado las mesas del banquete afuera, y fuimos distraídos por halconeros, bufones, zancudos, malabaristas y otros acróbatas mientras comíamos. El rey incluso había invitado a unos tragafuegos y tragasables árabes. Me agradó poder hablar un poco con ellos, ya que muchas veces echaba de menos al refinamiento y a la cultura de la corte califal, en comparación con las cortes cristianas donde las mujeres ni siquiera sabían leer, y los hombres a duras penas. Me informaron de las guerras civiles que todavía perduraban en el califato: Muhammad había derrotado a Sulayman, sólo para ser asesinado meses después, y un concilio de patricios cordobeses había restablecido a Hisham II en el trono. Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el rey de Pamplona, que invitó la gente a levantarse para bailar, y cogió a su nueva mujer de la mano para dar el ejemplo. Ví con pena la pobre Munia desplazarse con torpedad, antes de que su marido la devolviera a su padre para el segundo baile.

Fue mucho más tarde, cuando ya la novia parecía dormirse en su silla, que me alejé para encontrar un lugar discreto donde vaciar mi vejiga. Estaba desatando los cordones de mis calzas, cuando oí de pronto voces en la oscuridad.

- Y bien, Fortún, ¿qué piensas de mi nueva esposa? – preguntó la voz melosa de Sancho Garcés.

- Pues no sé, Alteza – contestó una voz desconocida.

- ¡Venga, habla con confianza!

- Si así lo desea… Me parece muy sosa, y ni siquiera tiene la belleza de su madre. No veo porque se casa con ella. ¡A mí no me apetecería compartir mi lecho con ese callo!

- Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Sabes lo que ya veo en ella, Fortún? Veo la Castilla… El condado de Castilla entre mis manos.

- El conde Sancho tiene una salud de hierro, y un heredero, Alteza.

- El niño tiene poco más de un año, y muchas cosas pueden pasar antes de que alcance la mayoría. Si muere el joven García, Muniadona se convierte en la heredera del conde.

- Se olvida de que el conde podría tener otro hijo. La condesa todavía es joven.

- Es posible, sí. Pero lo dudo mucho. La pareja tiene problemas desde la muerte de su hijo Fernando, hace más de diez años. Ahora que lo han reemplazado, creo que la condesa querrá de nuevo dormir por separado. Te lo digo, Fortún: dentro de poco, la Castilla será mía.

Corrí despavorido a buscar a Paulo, y le arrastré al interior del castillo de Nájera para contarle todo lo que había oído. Paulo me escuchó sin inmutarse, y se encogió de hombros cuando le pedí su opinión.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sólo han hablado de sucesión. Ni siquiera estaban complotando contra la vida del conde o de su hijo.

- ¡No lo han dicho claramente, pero igual podrían haber plantado un puñal en el pecho del conde ahora mismo!

- Reyes nacen, condes mueren… Y nosotros quedamos. ¿Qué más da?

- El rey no sólo codicia a la Castilla, y lo sabes: nos quiere a nosotros. ¡Y no tengo ni la más mínima gana de vivir con él! ¿No has notado la manera en que nos mira? Parece un gato acechando un ratón. Me da escalofríos.

- ¿Es que todavía no estás acostumbrado a que te miren así? – suspiró Paulo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues, ya sabes… Ya hemos vivido con califas que apreciaban mucho ser rodeados por chicos jóvenes y apuestos.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡Yo nunca fui el objeto de su deseo!

- ¿No me digas que nunca te has dado cuenta de…? Bueno, no importa. Tranquilízate: el rey Sancho nunca intentará apoderarse de nosotros contra nuestra voluntad, por lo menos no mientras el conde esté con vida. Ahora, sólo nos queda rezar para que Sancho García tenga vida larga.

Poco sabíamos, entonces, que al conde de Castilla le quedaban tan solo seis años de vida.


	9. El pulpo

Sancho García, conde de Castilla, fue enterrado en el monasterio de San Salvador de Oña, que había fundado él mismo en al año 1011, o sea, el mismo año que la boda de Muniadona. Todo había empezado con una tontería, a decir verdad: el conde se había caído de caballo. Viendo que no estaba malherido, excepto unas magulladuras, pero que no recobraba la consciencia, sus hombres le habían transportado hasta su cuarto para esperar a que despierte. Sin embargo, el desmayo de Sancho duró todo el día, y al llegar la noche seguía sin conocimiento. Doña Urraca insisto en quedarse, lo que nos sorprendió ya que la pareja se había distanciado mucho en los últimos años. Sin embargo, respetamos su decisión, y nos fuimos a acostar Paulo y yo. No dormimos mucho, puesto que un sirviente vino a despertarnos unas horas después, diciendo que el conde había empezado a convulsar y a vomitar. Yo había visto a epilépticos en el pasado (Julio César había sido uno de ellos) y sabía que sólo teníamos que impedirle morderse la lengua, o tragársela. Convencimos a la condesa, atemorizada, de ir a tomar reposo, ya que no nos servía de nada, y de dejarnos en cargo de la situación.

Por la mañana, Sancho abrió los ojos. Al principio le costó acordarse de donde se encontraba, y de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, pero pronto exigió levantarse. Le costó encontrar su equilibrio, pero después de un par de horas, ya se movía y conversaba con normalidad. Aliviados, todos pensamos que ya había pasado lo peor, a pesar de que el conde se quejaba a veces de un cansancio que no se le quitaba. Pasaron los días, y el conde empezó a sufrir de migrañas que lo volvían agresivo. Después llegaron las obsesiones, los vértigos, las pérdidas de memoria, y la somnolencia. Doña Urraca tenía a los niños alejados para que no vieran a su padre comportarse como un demente. Una mañana, el conde no pudo levantarse de la cama, porque la mitad derecha de su cuerpo ya no respondía. El conde se obstinó en querer moverse y, frustrado, se puso a echar pestes. Bueno, eso supongo. Porque lo único que salía de su boca eran sonidos desarticulados y sin sentido alguno. Cuando el conde se dio cuenta de que no entendíamos ni pio de lo que nos estaba diciendo, se puso violento. Viendo cómo de repente había recuperado el uso de sus dos brazos (aunque la pierna derecha todavía se quedaba inmóvil, como muerta) y que se mostraba amenazante, Paulo y yo lo mantuvimos entre los dos para evitar que se hiriera o que nos golpeara a nosotros, y decidimos atarle a la cama porque no parecía calmarse ni un poco. El conde se contorsionó durante un largo tiempo, gruñendo y soltando alaridos como una bestia salvaje. Se me ponían los pelos de punta, viendo a nuestro salvador reducido a ese triste estado. Doña Urraca quiso entrar en el cuarto, alarmada por los gritos, pero se lo impedimos. Sólo cuando el conde, agotado, se durmió por fin, le desatamos y llamamos a su mujer para que pueda sentarse a su cabecera y velar sus sueños. Sancho nunca despertó.

La abadesa de San Salvador de Oña no era otra que Trígida. Sancho lo había decidido así ya en el año 1011, cuando su hija todavía tenía trece años. Me esperaba a que la muchacha se negara rotundamente, pero sólo había contestado con una reverencia y un escueto "Gracias, padre". Le pregunté a solas si no le molestaba la idea de quedarse soltera y retirada del mundo para el resto de su vida, pero Trígida sólo se había encogido de hombros.

- Prefiero eso a ser casada con un desconocido y quedarme embarazada cada año. Por lo menos, tendré independencia y podré administrar a mis bienes yo misma.

La madurez de la chica me impresionó, pero eché de menos su inteligencia cuando se fue del castillo. Trígida ahora se había hecho toda una mujer. Sancho III de Pamplona también acudió al entierro con su mujer, y su primogénito García, de cinco añitos de edad. Munia me pareció más triste y apagada que nunca, pero después de todo estábamos enterrando a su padre, así que quizás fuese eso normal. También sabía que había sufrido varios abortos antes de dar a luz, por fin, a un segundo hijo el año anterior. Ahora estaba de nuevo encinta, y se le empezaba a notar la barriga incluso por debajo de su amplia aljuba. Sancho Garcés, ignorando por completo a su mujer, presentó sus condolencias a doña Urraca, la cual ya no me parecía simplemente delgada, pero incluso frágil y diminuta, como a punto de quebrarse, y le prometió que podía contar con su ayuda en cualquier cosa en que la necesite. Después se acercó al joven conde García, que se había quedado muy digno durante toda la ceremonia.

- Sé lo que sientes. Yo también perdí a mi padre joven. Pero, incluso si nunca podré reemplazar al conde Sancho, soy tu padrino e intentaré ser para ti un segundo padre. Puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea, ¿vale?

García agradeció la oferta con un simple movimiento de la cabeza, y me sentí orgulloso de él. El día de la muerte del conde Sancho, lo había visto destrozado, llorando con desconsuelo entre los brazos de Paulo. Por entonces todavía era un crío de ocho años. Pero ahora el señor conde era él, y se comportaba como tal.

Paulo era su héroe. Yo era su compañero de juego, su cómplice en las mil travesuras que inventábamos juntos, pero Paulo era él que nos salvaba el pellejo cada vez. Cuando teníamos un problema, Paulo siempre tenía la solución. Las chicas también preferían coquetear con Paulo, que era mayor y siempre había sido más distante con ellas – a mí me veían tan sólo como a un hermano. No sé si Paulo se daba cuenta de ello, pero creo que sí esperaba que yo me comportara más como él. Siempre me echaba la bronca porque ya no tenía edad de jugar como un crío, y todo ese rollo. ¡Pero a mí no me apetecía ser tan serio!

Después de la muerte del conde Sancho, sin embargo, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. El joven García ya no tenía ganas de jugar, y se había vuelto grave y melancólico, como aplastado por sus deberes. Doña Urraca, por su parte, vagaba por las salas del castillo como un fantasma, y se pasaba el tiempo escribiendo letras cada vez que se encontraba con un problema. Escribía a diversos magnates castellanos, así como a doña Urraca, abadesa de Covarrubias, hermana del difunto conde Sancho y madrina de su sobrino, pero también escribía muy a menudo a Sancho Garcés. El rey de Pamplona respondía siempre con velocidad asombrosa, y de pronto García y su madre ya no decidieron nada sin pedirle primero consejo al soberano. La influencia del monarca creció así poco a poco. Yo lo comparaba con un pulpo, que extendía sus tentáculos todo lo que podía y que, cuando se pegaba, ya no había manera de quitárselo. Paulo se mostraba bastante conforme con la imagen.

Fue Sancho Garcés que sugirió casar a Urraca hija, que ya tenía catorce años, con Sancho Guillermo, duque de Gascuña. Propuse acompañarla hasta allá, queriendo aprovechar la ocasión para ver a Francis, pero mi oferta fue bastante mal recibida. Sólo nos fue permitido acompañar a Urraca hasta las fronteras del condado para despedirla, y la pobre chica tuvo que continuar sola con su nodriza (que también había sido la de Sancha y de García) y una escolta de caballeros perteneciendo al rey de Pamplona. Urraca lloró mucho, ya que estaba enamorada de Paulo, pero nunca más mi hermano o yo volvimos a saber nada de ella.

A Sancha la casamos tres años después, en el año 1021, con el conde de Barcelona Berenguer Ramón. Esta vez, fuimos nosotros, ayudados por los nobles castellanos, que logramos convencer al conde García y a su madre. El padre de Berenguer, Ramón Borrell, se había negado en renovar el juramento de lealtad a los reyes francos, ya que esos le habían dejado sin la más mínima ayuda frente a los ataques de Almanzor y de su hijo Abd al-Malik. Con eso se había vuelto el condado independiente, y Berenguer Ramón parecía ser un aliado interesante para frenar las ambiciones del rey de Pamplona. Pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que el conde de Barcelona tenía un carácter débil e indeciso, y que prefería dejar el gobierno a su madre, Ermesenda de Carcasona. Además, la pobre Sancha murió en el año 1027, con sólo veintidós años, después de dar a luz a un bebe mortinato.

Fue ese mismo año que recibimos la visita de Sancho Garcés al castillo de Burgos. Fue acogido con los honores debidos a su rango, y con efusiones de la parte de doña Urraca, que tenía un aprecio enorme por su yerno, y hacía la vista gorda a sus jueguecillos políticos.

- Todo el placer es mío – contestó el rey Sancho con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Ya lo creo, que todo el placer era suyo! ¡Si el muy descarado ya se creía que podía mandar en Castilla! Paulo, que se había quedado de pie a mi lado en la sala de audiencia, notó mis puños cerrados y me plantó un codo entre las costillas para que me comportara.

- ¿Qué le trae por aquí, padrino? – preguntó García con más reserva, indicándole una silla a su derecha, cuando Urraca seguía sentada a su izquierda.

- Como ya saben, hace tres años, casé mi hermana Urraca al rey de León, Alfonso V, que se había quedado viudo. Además, mi hija Jimena ya está comprometida con el hijo de Alfonso, Bermudo, y se casarán cuando sean mayores, ya que de momento sólo tienen nueve y diez años.

- ¡Felicidades, Alteza! Son uniones del que puede usted enorgullecerse – le felicitó Urraca.

- Y lo hago. Pero ahora mi hermana me informa de que la hija del rey, Sancha, acaba de convertirse en una mujer, y que Alfonso está empezando a buscarle un marido.

- ¿Pero no tiene la niña once años?

- Si le bajó la regla, ya es una mujer, García – le regaño Urraca a su hijo.

- Tiene usted toda la razón, doña Urraca – sonrió Sancho Garcés con falsedad. Y pensé justamente al joven García para casarse con ella.

- ¡Pero tiene once años! – protestó el conde, poniéndose de pie.

- Y ya tienes dieciocho – sentenció el rey de Pamplona con seriedad. Ya va a ser tiempo de buscarte una mujer, jovencito. Y Sancha de León es un buen partido.

- ¡Un partido excelente! – asintió doña Urraca.

- Mi padre se casó con veintinueve años – refunfuño García. Todavía me queda tiempo.

- Su padre no es un modelo de referencia – repuso Urraca. Y nuestra diferencia de edad no le supuso ningún problema.

- Usted tenía quince años, madre; no once – se defendió García. No me importa si ya es fértil: para mí, Sancha de León todavía es una niña.

- Te dejaré tiempo para pensártelo – propuso Sancho Garcés de repente. Pero no tardes demasiado, muchacho: otros pretendientes no pondrán tantos reparos a la edad de la chica.

García se lo pensó. Yo opinaba lo mismo que él, mientras que a Paulo le dejaba indiferente el asunto; lo único que le parecía extraño era que el rey Sancho no intentara casar su propio hijo, que ya tenía casi dieciséis años, a la pequeña Sancha. Presionado por muchos de sus familiares (sobre todo su madre y su padrino) y por los vasallos de su padre, que veían demasiadas ventajas a esa unión para rechazarla con el solo motivo de la edad, García aceptó finalmente el compromiso, y el pacto matrimonial fue firmado en el año 1028. Poco sabía el joven conde que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.


	10. Los hermanos Vela

Fue decidido que la boda se celebraría en León, y que Sancho de Pamplona haría el viaje con nosotros, ya que había sido él quien había tenido la idea de la boda. La noticia no nos hizo ninguna gracia, pero tuvimos que aceptarlo, ya que no encontramos ningún argumento válido para impedir a Sancho Garcés de juntarse con nosotros.

El rey de Pamplona, desde que habíamos rechazado su oferta de venir a vivir a su Corte, nos había tratado con una amabilidad excesiva, casi pegajosa, siempre que nos encontrábamos con él. En esa ocasión también nos trató como a doncellas que se proponía seducir, pero le sorprendí varias veces con la vista clavada en nosotros, mientras pensaba que no estábamos mirando. Una vez, incluso, mientras estábamos cabalgando, me di la vuelta, sintiendo como si alguien me estaba mirando fijamente. Le sorprendí a él, humidificándose el labio inferior sin darse cuenta. Sancho se percató de que lo estaba viendo, y me lanzó un guiño. ¡Un guiño! Me volví de nuevo hacia delante, ofuscado. ¿Es que no tenía vergüenza alguna, el maldito?

Por fin llegamos al territorio leonés y, como ya estaba atardeciendo, García decidió pernoctar en el barrio de Trobajo. Sancho insistió mucho en instalar el campamento en el medio del campo, como al parecer era su costumbre, pero García prefería dormir en la posada, en una verdadera cama; por lo tanto, decidieron separarse para la noche. Como no había suficientes cuartos para todo el mundo, los nobles castellanos que acompañaban al conde se fueron también con Sancho para acampar, y nos quedamos los tres, García, Paulo y yo. Nos alegró bastante ser librados de la presencia del rey navarro después de días y días soportándola constantemente, así que no sospechamos nada raro. Por la mañana, mientras estábamos desayunando, fuimos interrumpidos por ruidos de acero chocando contra acero, relinchos y cascos de caballos. Al poco tiempo entraron en la posada un grupo de caballeros ricamente vestidos, que se arrodillaron delante de García para besarle la mano. Se presentaron como una embajada enviada por el rey leonés para acogernos, y nos informaron que Alfonso V no había podido venir en persona porque se encontraba indispuesto. Al parecer, hacía semanas que estaba enfermo. García avisó entonces a tres personajes que se habían quedado apartados de sus compañeros.

- ¿Y ustedes no se presentan, caballeros?

Los tres hombres se acercaron para besar la mano del conde.

- Somos los hermanos Rodrigo, Iñigo y Diego Vela – dijo el mayor de los tres. ¿Me imagino que le suena ese nombre?

- La verdad es que no. ¿Debería? – preguntó García, azorado.

- Su bisabuelo, el conde Fernán González, nos arrebató nuestra tierra de Álava – gruñó el más joven de los tres.

- Bueno, la arrebató a nuestros antepasados – le corrigió el segundo, más amablemente.

- ¡Ah! Nunca me contaron esa historia. Pero que sepan que estoy dispuesto a devolverles a su tierra si quieren convertirse en mis vasallos – propuso García con generosidad.

- ¡Esa es una oferta espléndida, señor conde! Pero podremos hablar de eso más tarde. De momento, la infanta se está muriendo por conocer a su prometido.

- Ah, no hay que hacer esperar a una dama – sonrió García. ¡Vamos, vamos!

La infanta Sancha era una preciosidad y, a pesar de sus doce años, ya tenía formas prometedoras. García quedó inmediatamente embobado con ella. Pero lo más sorprendente era su cultura: cuando la cuestioné, me dijo que Alfonso V había encargado a un clérigo de la educación de su hijo y heredero, y que a Sancha le había sido permitido asistir a las clases. Alfonso V me pareció de repente un monarca inteligente y progresista. Al final tuvimos que despedirnos, y las sonrisas de García y de Sancha nos revelaron lo complacidos que los dos habían sido de su futura pareja.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido a partir de ese momento: saliendo de los apartamentos de Sancha, tuvimos que pasar por un corredor estrecho. García pasó primero, seguido por los hermanos Vela y por Fernán Laínez, otro caballero que habíamos conocido ese día. Nosotros conseguimos colarnos detrás de ellos, antes de que los otros caballeros nos pasen por delante. Sólo alcancé a oír el ruido característico de un arma siendo desenvainada, antes de que un grito ahogado me informara de que algo ahí delante iba muy mal, pero que muy mal. Paulo intentó apartar al señor Laínez, pero ese le bloqueó el paso. Intenté pasar también, pero el muy bruto se dio la vuelta y me envió su codo en plena cara, lo que me hizo retroceder de algunos pasos.

- ¿Qué pasa, ahí delante? – preguntó el caballero que me seguía.

- ¡Han asesinado al conde de Castilla! – bramó Laínez, dejando por fin pasar a Paulo.

Por fin pudimos ver que los Vela habían apuñalado los tres a García, antes de darse la fuga por las escaleras.

- ¡Atrapadles! ¡No les dejen escapar! – gritó Paulo, arrodillándose al lado del conde.

Los caballeros se lanzaron por las escaleras también, mientras yo me quedaba con mi hermano.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – le pregunté, angustiado.

El aire sombrío de mi hermano me contestó antes que su voz.

- Es demasiado tarde. Ya está muerto – declaró con pesar.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Oí gritos! – preguntó la infanta Sancha, caminando hacia nosotros con sus sirvientas.

Pero no nos dio tiempo a contestar antes de que viera al cuerpo sin vida de García y que se arrojara sobre él.

- ¡Oh, por la Virgen santísima! ¡García, mi pobre García! ¿Qué le hicieron?

- No le va a contestar, me lo temo, mi dama – le dije, tratando de apartarla. Está…

- ¿Qué hacen ahí plantadas? ¡Llamen un médico! ¡Hagan algo! – gritó Sancha a sus sirvientas, que se estrechaban las unas a las otras, gritando y llorando.

Las pobres chicas se separaron como si hubieran recibido un latigazo, y se dispersaron como un rebaño de ovejas presas de pánico.

- ¡Y traed también un cura! – gritó Paulo antes de que desaparecieran.

- Ayúdenme a transpórtalo en mis apartamentos. Estará mejor en una cama que aquí en el suelo – nos ordenó Sancha, enderezándose.

- Ya no siente nada, mi dama, está…

- ¡Háganlo! ¡Ahora!

Cuando García estuvo instalado en su cama, Sancha se apoderó de una de sus manos y se dejó deslizar al suelo, llorando con desconsuelo. No me atreví a estrecharla, pero a mí también se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta y los ojos me escocían. Había visto crecer a García, había jugado con él, reído con él… Todo eso, para ver su vida arrebatada en un plis-plas, cuando todavía estaba en la flor de la juventud. ¡Era tan injusto! Paulo se acercó y me apretó brevemente un hombro, mirando con semblante grave al cuerpo tendido en la cama. Al cabo de un tiempo, alguien entró en el cuarto, pero no era un médico ni un cura: era el rey de Pamplona, sin aliento.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡Ay, mi pobre muchacho! ¡Qué tragedia!

- ¿Y usted que hace aquí? – le pregunté sin disimular mi odio.

- Llegué a la posada para juntarme con vosotros, pero me dijeron que ya se habían ido. Intenté entrar en la ciudad pero me retuvieron a las puertas, sin duda alguna unos cómplices… Cuando por fin me dejaron pasar, me encontré con gente en la calle corriendo por todas partes y gritando que el conde de Castilla ha sido asesinado. ¡Y ahora veo que no era sino la triste realidad! ¡Ay! Mi pobre muchacho, que era como un hijo para mí… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién lo hizo?

Sancha también levantó la cabeza para escuchar la respuesta con ojos llorosos.

- Fueron los hermanos Vela – dijo Paulo entre dientes.

- ¡Los Vela! Sabía que después de su destierro, la familia se había refugiado en el reino de León… Pero nunca me imaginé que se vengarían después de tanto tiempo. ¡Qué desgracia! Déjenme su cuerpo, que yo me encargo de enterrarlo en Oña, al lado de su padre… ¡Ay, la condesa Urraca va a quedar destrozada por la noticia! También hay que avisar a Munia, mi esposa…

De pronto entró en el cuarto uno de los caballeros que había sido parte de la comitiva de la madrugada.

- Todavía estamos buscando a los Vela, pero parece ser que han desaparecido – nos anunció con tono lúgubre.

- Los haremos buscar por todo el reino, entonces – declaró Sancha con rabia.

- Y os prometo que también los haré buscar por toda Castilla y Navarra – afirmó el rey de Pamplona. ¡No les daré tregua a esos malditos!

- Los Vela no fueron los únicos culpables – dije entonces. Fernán Laínez los ayudó.

Todos me miraron asombrados, menos Paulo.

- ¿Fernán Laínez? ¿No es ese su primo, Alteza? – preguntó Sancha al rey de Pamplona.

- Sí, es mi primo… Pero no me lo creo. ¿Fernán, cómplice? ¿Qué os hace pensar tal cosa?

- Paulo y yo intentamos interponernos cuando oímos cómo los Vela desenvainaban a sus dagas. Pero Fernán nos impidió el paso, ¡e incluso me golpeó a mí!

- No te golpeó, muchacho, sólo te dio con el codo en la cara cuando se dio la vuelta – dijo el caballero leonés, cuyo nombre no conseguía acordarme.

- Eso. Creo que el pobre se quedó plantado por la sorpresa, pero no era su intención bloquearles – agregó el rey de Pamplona con una sonrisa paternalista.

- ¡Y yo os digo que fue premeditado! Pero claro, usted tiene motivos de sobra para defender a su primo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, chiquillo? – gruño el rey, mientras Sancha y el caballero me miraban pasmados, y que Paulo hacía una mueca.

- ¿Acaso no se convierte usted en conde de Castilla ahora? Si se demuestra que su primo es culpable, todo el mundo empezará a sospechar de usted. ¿No es eso lo que teme, _Alteza_?

- ¡Tú…!

En el cuarto reinaba la confusión. Sancho y el caballero desenfundaron sus espadas, mientras Sancha lanzaba un grito ahogado y que Paulo se ponía delante de mí para protegerme. Una voz nos heló de repente:

- ¿Qué pasa aquí, por todos los santos?

El rey Alfonso estaba de pie en la puerta, en camisón, sostenido por dos sirvientes. Su rostro pálido y sudoroso mostraba el esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar hasta aquí.

- ¡Me están insultando en mi propia cara! ¡Estamos bajo su techo, haga algo, cuñado! – protestó el rey de Pamplona.

- ¿Quién aprovecha del crimen? ¿Quién convenció el conde de celebrar la boda en León, sabiendo perfectamente que la familia Vela se había refugiado aquí? ¿Quién se las arregló para dejarle sin escolta hoy? – insistí.

- ¡Esto es un ultraje!

- Esas son acusaciones muy graves, muchacho – me dijo el rey Alfonso, muy serio. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- No soy el "muchacho" de nadie, ¡yo soy la encarnación de España! Y ese hombre quiso ponerme la mano encima desde la primera vez que me tuvo delante.

Al caballero leonés y Sancha se les escaparon exclamaciones de sorpresa, mientras los ojos de Alfonso sólo se estrecharon, como si estuviera sopesando la veracidad de mis palabras. Los rasgos de Paulo reflejaron cierta contrariedad. Pero el rostro del rey de Pamplona fue él que se transformó de la manera la más espectacular: se convirtió en una máscara de pura demencia.

- ¿Y qué vais a hacer ahora? ¡Yo soy el nuevo conde de Castilla! ¡Estáis obligados a regresar conmigo!

- Podemos elegir quedarnos aquí – dijo Paulo con mucha tranquilidad.

Sancho de Pamplona lo miró con ojos desorbitados, y se volvió hacia el rey Alfonso con el rostro congestionado.

- No… Ellos no… ¡No pueden! ¡No les permitirá quedarse!

- Pues… Si España en persona quiere quedarse en mi reino, no veo cómo decirle que no – contestó Alfonso con cara de póker.

- ¡NO! ¡Ellos son míos! ¡Míos, míos, MÍOS!

- Sancho, si no se calma ahora mismo, le pediré irse de mi palacio y de mi territorio.

- ¡Eso no va a pasarse así! ¡Os declararé la GUERRA!

- Fernán, ¿le importa acompañar a mi cuñado hasta las puertas de la ciudad? – le pidió el rey leonés al caballero.

- ¡Enseguida, Majestad!

- Ah, y avisad a los castellanos que vengan a buscar el cuerpo del conde.

El caballero asintió antes de agarrar a Sancho de Pamplona por el brazo. El monarca se liberó enseguida y se fue a grandes zancadas, empujando al rey Alfonso cuando pasó al lado suyo. Los sirvientes del rey leonés le sostuvieron para que no cayeran, y cuando recuperó la compostura, nos sonrió con reserva.

- Bueno. Bienvenidos a mi Corte, supongo.

**¡Hola, amigos lectores! Para información: para este capítulo me inspiré libremente (muy libremente) del **_**Romanz del Infant García. **_**En el epitafio de la tumba de García en Oña, se puede leer el nombre de los asesinos: ****Muño Gustioz, Gonzalo Muñoz y Muño Rodríguez. O sea, ningún Vela. De Gonzalo Muñoz se sabe que pertenecía a la corte castellana y que pasó al servicio del rey navarro después del asesinato. La versión de la crónica seguramente fue retocada para no poner en causa a Sancho de Pamplona. Así que, de cierto modo, restablecí la verdad histórica. ¡Ja! **


	11. La boda

Como lo había anunciado, Sancho de Pamplona invadió a la Castilla en armas, y los nobles castellanos tuvieron que inclinarse ante su nuevo soberano. Pero obligaron a Sancho a designar a su hijo Fernando como conde, en vez de García, su primogénito. Así se aseguraban que la soberanía de los dos territorios no podía ser detenida por la misma persona. Muniadona, por su parte, exigió a su marido la muerte de los hermanos Vela, que se habían refugiado en Navarra.

El rey Alfonso murió apenas algunos meses después de nuestra llegada a León. Su esposa Urraca tuvo que asumir la regencia y, siendo la hermana del rey de Navarra, se apoyó sobre sus partidarios y en particular Fernán Laínez. Nos resultaba odioso ver a ese personaje pavonearse por el palacio cuando seguíamos convencidos, Paulo y yo, de su papel en la muerte de García de Castilla. Intentó varias veces deshacerse de nosotros, pero el resto de la corte leonesa se negó rotundamente a librarnos a Sancho sin una orden directa de Bermudo III, que el rey de once años nunca quiso dar, alegando su respeto por la voluntad de su difunto padre. Sin embargo, tuvieron que aceptar la decisión de la regenta y quedarse sin reaccionar cuando se enteraron que durante la invasión de la Castilla, Sancho había pasado las fronteras y anexado algunos territorios perteneciendo al reino de León. Menos mal, doña Urraca Garcés murió cuatro años después. Bermudo no perdió tiempo en tratar de reconquistar las tierras comprendidas entre los ríos Cea y Pisuerga, sin éxito. Bajo la influencia de los consejeros de su madrastra, y el chico de quince años se dejó convencer que la única manera de recuperar a esos dominios era mediante una alianza con Fernando de Castilla. Por eso, decidió casarse con Jimena, su prometida desde que era niño, y ofrecer al joven conde su hermana Sancha.

La boda fue horrible. La familia real de Navarra vino al completo, y se quedó en el palacio de León durante una semana. El rey Sancho incluso había traído a su bastardo, Ramiro, y a la madre de este, Sancha de Aibar, y exigía que esos dos fueran tratados con los mismos honores que los otros miembros de su familia. Miré a Muniadona, a ver como se lo tomaba, pero la pobre sólo parecía resignada. A sus 37 años de edad, la reina de Pamplona me parecía vieja y cansada. Paulo y yo habíamos resuelto ser muy discretos, y quedarnos con los miembros de la corte que se habían opuesta a esa doble unión. Por eso, sólo fuimos presente el día de la llegada de los navarros, para darles la bienvenida como lo exigía la etiqueta, y el día mismo de la boda. Las dos veces, Sancho nos trató con el mayor desprecio, e incluso pidió que fuéramos nosotros sus coperos durante el banquete, pero Bermudo y su hermana se negaron a que fuéramos tratados como sirvientes. Se ve que Sancho se tomó muy mal la negativa, y se pasó el banquete mascullando insultos en su barba, y echándonos miradas de puro odio. Cuando ya empezó el baile, le dije a Paulo que prefería retirarme en nuestros aposentos, y mi hermano sólo opinó, saboreando su vino con los ojos en la pista. Seguramente se preguntaba a quién iba a invitar a bailar. La verdad es que mi hermano ya tenía bastante éxito con las damas, y sólo tenía que elegir entre la masa de sus admiradoras.

Paulo estaba casi repuesto de la disolución del califato de Córdoba, pero yo había sido muy enfermo en los últimos años. Desde 1009, cuando había empezado la guerra civil, nos habíamos acostumbrado los dos a sufrir dolores de todo tipo: de articulaciones, de tripa, en el pecho… Siempre nos dolía algo y ya habíamos aprendido a sufrir en silencio. Pero a partir de los años 1020, el dolor se había hecho a veces intolerable, obligándonos a guardar la cama durante varios días. En el año 1031, un día, nos habíamos derrumbado los dos de golpe, con un tal dolor en el pecho que no podíamos respirar. Eso fue causado por un levantamiento que obligó al último califa, Hisham III, a huir. Las últimas regiones del califato que todavía no se habían declarado independientes aprovecharon que el trono estaba vacante para hacerlo, convirtiéndose el poderoso califato omeya en una mosaica de pequeños reinos autónomos, llamados taifas. Tras ese acontecimiento histórico, Paulo había podido levantarse y retornar a sus ocupaciones tras un par de semanas, pero yo había quedado enfermo durante mucho más tiempo, y me sentía todavía algo débil, incluso un año después.

Me estaba arrastrando por los pasillos, vencido por el cansancio y pensado sólo en la cama blandita en la que me iba a echar minutos después, cuando alguien me atrapó por el pellejo y me estampó contra el muro.

- ¿Dónde crees que te vas, eh? ¡Ahora se acabaron tus jueguecitos! – resopló el rey de Pamplona en mi cara, con el aliento apestando a vino.

- ¿M-mis jueguecitos?

- ¿Crees que no veo como me azuzas? ¡Desde el principio, has estado jugando conmigo! Las miradas de reojo, las sonrisas… y esa risa clara que sólo dedicas a los demás. Todo para atraer mi atención, ¿a qué sí? Cuando por fin pude hablar contigo, te hiciste el difícil, y comprendí que me estabas poniendo a prueba. Pero cuando ya casi te tenía en mi poder, me rechazaste como si fuera el ser más inmundo de la tierra. ¡Me humillaste! ¡Pero ahora se acabó!

- ¡Se equivoca! ¡Yo nunca me comporté de tal manera! ¡No soy ninguna coqueta, maldita sea, soy un _chico_! – me defendí, sofocando con su antebrazo apoyado en mi garganta.

Intentaba empujarle para apartarle de mí, sin éxito.

- ¿Te crees que no lo noté? Soy muy consciente de eso. Pero me robaste la razón con tu actitud provocadora. ¡Yo lo hice todo por ti, TODO! ¿Qué esperas de mí ahora? ¿Por qué te haces el distante y me huyes así?

- ¡Yo nunca le pedí nada, ni le provoqué de cualquier manera! ¡Usted se montó una escena en su cabeza de chorlito, pero son todas imaginaciones suyas!

- Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad. Pero no importa: hoy serás mío, que lo quieras o no.

Ya sentía la cabeza ligera por la falta de aire. Pero cuando Sancho deslizó una mano bajo mis túnicas para desatar los lazos de mis calzas, encontré la energía para pegarle patadas en la espinilla, que solo parecieron enfadarle más. Sancho desgarró mis calzas sin miramientos y se pegó a mí, una mano deslizando por mi costado para alcanzar mi trasero, e intentó besarme. Los ojos llenándose de lágrimas y el pecho quemando por la asfixia, le pegué un rodillazo en las partes íntimas con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban.

- ¡Ah, puta zorra! – masculló Sancho, doblegándose para agarrarse las partes.

Caí al suelo, tratando de respirar hondo a pesar de que el aire parecía fuego en mi garganta.

- ¡Aquí está, Majestad! – me sorprendió una voz femenina. ¡Le busqué en todas partes!

- ¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¿Es que siempre debes llegar en los peores momentos? – gruñó el rey de Pamplona, volviendo la cara hacia su mujer.

- Es hora de entregar los regalos a los recién casados. Todo el mundo está esperando el discurso del rey de Pamplona – contestó Muniadona con calma a pesar de la escena que tenía delante.

- ¿Quién tuvo la idea estúpida de hacer eso justamente ahora?

- Su hijo Fernando notó que la gente se estaba cansado de bailar y se sentaba poco a poco en las mesas para conversar y beber aún más. Pensó que sería un buen momento, antes de que sean completamente borrachos. ¿No le parece?

- Ya voy, ya voy, maldita sea… ¡Y tú! – me dijo Sancho mirándome con rabia. ¡Nos veremos las caras!

Mientras su esposo se alejaba, Muniadona se quedó mirándome con cara impasible, mientras yo trataba de ponerme de pie y reatarme lo que quedaba de mis calzas, mirando al suelo con la cara roja de vergüenza.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó dulcemente la reina cuando su marido hubo desaparecido.

- ¡C-cómo voy a estar bien! Trató de… Él trató de… ¡Gah!

- Ya lo sé, no es la primera vez que algo parecido ocurre. Ven conmigo, te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

No veía porque Muniadona me trataba de repente con tanta conmiseración, pero la dejé sostenerme. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi cuarto, sin embargo, me paré de repente, preso de pánico.

- N-no… ¡Mejor vayamos al cuarto de Paulo! Aquí me vendrá a buscar. ¿Lo oyó, verdad? ¡Dijo que nos veríamos las caras! A lo mejor no pensará a buscarme en el cuarto de Paulo…

- Vale. Vayamos al cuarto de tu hermano, entonces – aceptó Muna de buen grado.

Paulo me había sorprendido al pedir cuartos separados a nuestra llegada a León, cuando en Castilla siempre habíamos compartido uno. Pero me dijo que ya teníamos edad suficiente como para querer un poco de intimidad, y tuve que aceptarlo. Ahora le agradecía su decisión. Sin embargo, poco me esperaba, delante del cuarto de mi hermano, encontrar… a Paulo en persona, con aire inquieto.

- ¡Antonio! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué está doña Muniadona contigo?

- ¿Y tu qué haces aquí?

- Sancho, cuando pasó al lado mío para ir a hacer su discurso, me dijo que esta noche, te haría suyo. ¡Me preocupé muchísimo! Fui a tu cuarto a buscarte, pero no estabas, así que vine aquí corriendo.

Era lógico que Paulo corriendo fuera más rápido que un adolescente muerte de cansancio y tiritando, y una mujer estorbada por sus largas túnicas. Además, había varias maneras de ir de un cuarto al otro, y seguramente no habíamos cogido el mismo camino. Y es que yo, una vez pasada la adrenalina del encuentro con Sancho, tenía un frío tremendo y sólo quería dormir, dormir, dormir. Viendo como mis ojos se cerraban por sí solos, Munia fue la que contestó.

- Hubo un… pequeño incidente con mi esposo en los pasillos. Antonio se sentiría más a gusto durmiendo contigo esta noche, si no te molesta, Paulo.

- ¡Un pequeño incidente! ¿Qué hizo el muy…?

- Tú tenías razón, Paulo – le dije con voz llorona, sentándome en la cama de mi hermano. Sancho no sólo codiciaba los territorios que encarnamos los dos. Me quería a _mí, _físicamente. M-me… Trató de…

Paulo se sentó a mi lado y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, y me apoyé contra él, cerrando los ojos. Muniadona eligió sentarse en una butaca, frente a nosotros.

- Sancho, de joven, siempre fue más atraído por los jóvenes de su edad que por la damiselas. Su madre y su abuela, quienes por entonces asumían la regencia, se inquietaron de eso y le mandaron a Sancha de Aibar seducir el joven rey e iniciarle a los encantos femeninos. Después que Sancho hizo de la señora de Aibar su amante oficial, dejándola embarazada incluso, la gente dejó de cuchichear y los rumores cesaron. Eso es lo que quería mi marido: que le dejaran en paz. La misma Sancha me dijo que no tenía por qué ser celosa, ya que nunca más la había tocado después. En realidad, nunca cesó de sentirse atraído por el mismo sexo, y tuvimos que despedir a varios sirvientes tras… incidentes del mismo estilo.

- ¡Y usted llama a eso "incidentes"! – se enfadó Paulo. ¡El muy guarro, le voy a…!

- Hay algo que no entiendo – dije en voz baja. Dejó a Sancha embarazada, ¿sí? ¿Y cuántas veces quedaste encinta, Munia?

- Diez, contando tres abortos entre García y Fernando, el pequeño Bernardo que murió a los pocos meses de nacer, y dos abortos entre Jimena y Gonzalo. Cuando nació este último, le dije a Sancho que ya no podía más, y me dejó tranquila a continuación. No le molestó mucho, desde luego, ya que cada vez que visitaba mi lecho lo hacía como si fuera la tarea más desagradable del mundo.

- Sí, pero… Consiguió excitarse de todos modos, ¿verdad? ¡Así que tiene que sentirse atraído por la mujeres!

- Eso no significa nada – repuso Paulo. Un hombre puede forzarse aunque no desee la otra persona.

Le lancé una mirada intrigada a mi hermano. ¿Acaso lo había experimentado él alguna vez? Muniadona se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie.

- Voy a dejaros, o se preguntarán dónde me he metido. Lo siento mucho por mi marido…

- No se preocupe. No es su culpa – le dijo Paulo, levantándose para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

Ya a solas, Paulo me ayudó a ponerme cómodo, y se acostó a mi lado para tomarme entre sus brazos.

- Paulo… - murmuré, somnoliento.

- ¿Sí, Antonio?

- ¿Por qué dijiste que un hombre puede forzarse sin deseo? ¿Te pasó a ti?

Paulo suspiró y se apoyó sobre un codo para mirarme.

- Lo que te voy a decir ahora, no lo he dicho nunca a nadie, ¿vale? Me tienes que prometer que se quedará entre nosotros.

- ¡Claro! ¡Puedes contar conmigo!

Paulo me lanzó una mirada que parecía decir "No, no puedo, pero qué remedio". Pero seguro que la interpreté mal por culpa de la oscuridad. Claro que mi hermano confiaba en mí, ¿verdad?

- No me gustan las chicas tampoco – me confesó Paulo de repente.

- ¿C-cómo? ¡Pero si siempre estás cortejando a la una o a la otra!

- Ya lo sé. ¿Ya entiendes lo de "forzarse sin deseo"? Todo es una cuestión de salvar las apariencias.

- P-pero… ¿Y con un chico? ¿Ya lo intentaste?

- Como ya te dije, hemos vivido largos años con sultanes que preferían la compañía de chicos jóvenes.

- ¿Y lo disfrutaste? ¿Cómo fue?

- ¡Qué es esa clase de pregunta! ¿No estás asqueado?

- ¿Asqueado? ¿Por qué?

- Eso es un pecado mortal, sabes. Desde que vivimos en territorio cristiano, nunca más caí en la tentación. Pero rezo todos los días el Señor para que me dé la fuerza y que me perdone mi debilidad.

- ¡Entonces rezaré para ti también! – decidí con una amplia sonrisa.

Paulo se me quedó mirando, extrañado.

- ¿Y por qué harías tal cosa?

- ¿Y por qué no? Somos hermanos, ¿recuerdas? Y hermanos se apoyan en todas circunstancias. ¡Yo siempre estaré de tu lado, hagas lo que hagas!

A pesar del largo silencio que siguió esas palabras, no sospeché ni un segundo que mi hermano ya estaba pensando en traicionarme.


	12. El amigo Rodrigo

Por la mañana, nos informaron que un Sancho iracundo había decidido acortar su estancia en León e irse ese mismo día. Decidí pretextar una recaída en mi enfermedad para quedarme encerrado en el cuarto de Paulo hasta que los Navarros y su corte se hayan largado. Poco después, el reino de Pamplona nos declaró la guerra, y los hombres de Bermudo tuvieron que retroceder más y más, hasta que el rey de León se vea obligado a abandonar a su capital para refugiarse en Galicia. Me sentía culpable por la situación, y propuse varias veces entregarme a los hombres de Sancho, pero Paulo, Bermudo y los nobles leoneses siempre rechazaron mi propuesta. El avance de los Navarros sólo se detuvo con la muerte de Sancho en el año 1035. A partir de ese momento, Bermudo consiguió reconquistar sus territorios, e incluso las tierras situadas entre los ríos Cea y Pisuerga. Tantas victorias le dieron confianza, quizás excesiva, y en el año 1037 el joven rey de León decidió pasar la frontera y atacar al condado de Castilla.

Bermudo había decidido desde el principio de la guerra que ya tenía edad de combatir, y había nombrado a mi hermano como escudero. Nuestras cualidades guerreras, a Paulo y a mí, resultaban obvias a cualquiera se entrenaba con nosotros: pero los nobles leoneses consideraban un riesgo inútil ponernos en mitad del combate, a sabiendas que el enemigo trataría de capturarnos a toda costa. Sin embargo, Paulo había conseguido convencer a Bermudo de dejarle acompañar a las tropas como escudero, así tendría la impresión de participar un poco sin tener que pelear. Yo no había insistido tanto, porque todavía tenía pesadillas de la vez en que había matado a un hombre con mis manos desnudas. Lo que me atormentaba no era el hecho de haber quitado la vida a alguien, sino el sentimiento de puro _gozo _que me había invadido en ese momento. En mis sueños me veía en medio de un campo de cadáveres, cubierto de sangre ajena, y riendo como un maníaco. Me daba miedo disfrutarlo demasiado, y no conseguir pararme una vez que empiece. Así que prefería no arriesgarme.

Cuando Paulo regresó con los otros caballeros, fue con aire sombrío, y sin Bermudo. Según me contaron, Bermudo se había lanzado solo contra el enemigo, y se había visto rodeado antes de que sus hombres puedan alcanzarle. Había caído, atravesado por una lanza, y Fernando de Castilla había decidido quedarse con el cuerpo para enterrarle en Nájera, con el pretexto que no quería apenar a sus nuevos súbditos de León. Y es que, al ser el esposo de Sancha, se convertía él en el nuevo rey, puesto que Bermudo no tenía descendencia a pesar de haber sido casado cinco años. Efectivamente, los esposos se habían odiado casi desde el principio, Jimena tomando siempre el partido de su padre, y Bermudo no se había acostado con ella desde el inicio de las hostilidades con el reino de Pamplona. La reina había dado a luz a un niño, cierto, pero el pequeño Alfonso había muerto a los pocos días.

Claro está, no quisimos entregar a Fernando el reino de León así como así. Apoyados por los nobles leoneses, resistimos largos meses sin entregarle la ciudad. A pesar de no tener el cuerpo del difunto Bermudo, le hicimos construir un sepulcro en la Colegiata de San Isidoro de León. Pero al final, Fernando consiguió comprar el apoyo de varios miembros de la corte, y entró en la ciudad en el año 1038. Paulo y yo decidimos quedarnos, ya que no había sitio donde huir: el reino de Pamplona, ampliado por varios territorios perteneciendo al antiguo condado de Castilla, lo había heredado García, primogénito de Sancho, el condado de Aragón ya pertenecía a su bastardo, Ramiro, y el condado de Sobrarbe y Ribagorza, que Muniadona había heredado por ser nieta de Ava de Ribagorza, había pasado a ser dominio de Gonzalo, el cuarto hijo de Sancho. O sea, que todos los reinos cristianos de la península estaban controlados por la familia real de Navarra. ¿Y el condado de Barcelona? Pues oficialmente, pertenecía todavía a Francia, ya que los reyes francos no habían reconocido su independencia. Y, por lo menos, en León contábamos con una aliada en la persona de Sancha. Al poco tiempo de su regreso en León, la reina había dado a luz a su primer hijo varón, tras dos niñas, Urraca y Elvira. Como regalo le había reclamado a su esposo la cabeza de Fernán Laínez, quien no había seguido Bermudo a Galicia, confirmando su lealtad verdadera al difunto rey Sancho. Fernando se había negado a condenarle a muerte, por lo tanto Sancha se dedicaba a aplastar al señor Laínez con su odio en cada ocasión. A nosotros nos parecía eso sumamente divertido, claro.

¿Os parece complicada la historia de los reinos cristianos hasta ahora? ¡Pues no vean lo que sigue! Incluso yo, que estaba presente todo el tiempo, me perdía a veces entre tanto jaleo. Fernando pasó dieciséis años luchando contra revueltas de los nobles leoneses. No niego que Paulo y yo tuvimos algo que ver en muchas de ellas. Bueno, mejor dicho en todas. Pero bueno, no pueden reprocharnos tal cosa, ¿verdad que no? En fin: después de dieciséis años, Fernando declaró la guerra a su hermano García, tras años disputándose las tierras que su padre había quitado a la Castilla para incluirlas en el reino de Pamplona. Fernando mató a su hermano mayor en la batalla de Atapuerca, convirtiéndose Sancho Garcés IV, de catorce años de edad, en el nuevo rey de Pamplona. Fernando recuperó las tierras castellanas que habían sido incorporadas al reino de Navarra, e impuso el vasallaje a su sobrino. Se dedicó entonces en atacar los reinos taifas al Sur de su reino, y tras hacerse con varios territorios, las taifas de Toledo, Zaragoza, Sevilla y Badajoz aceptaron pagarle impuestos, llamados parias, para su protección. Fue así como en el año 1063, el rey taifa de Zaragoza solicitó su ayuda cuando se vio atacado por Ramiro I de Aragón.

Por su parte, Ramiro, el bastardo de Sancho, se había otorgado las tierras de su hermano Gonzalo, muerto sin descendencia. Fernando envió su primogénito, Sancho, que contaba ya con 25 años de edad, para ayudar al rey de Zaragoza al-Muqtadir. Sancho no había nombrado a Paulo como escudero, y mi hermano tampoco se lo había propuesto. Desde que Fernando había subido al trono de León, Paulo se desinteresaba totalmente de los conflictos entre los hermanos Sánchez. De todos modos, eran más malos los unos que los otros, o sea que quién ganaba o perdía hacía poca diferencia para nosotros. No, el escudero del infante Sancho no era otro que un tal Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, que tenía por entonces catorce años, y que me había parecido siempre un chico valiente y de buena compañía desde que había integrado la Corte, unos siete años atrás. Fue él quien me relató, al regresar de la batalla, como Ramiro había caído muerto ante las puertas de la fortaleza de Graus. Le sucedió al soberano aragonés su hijo Sancho Ramírez. Este iba a viajar a Roma en el año 1068 para ofrecerse en vasallaje al papa Alejandro II, a cambio del título de rey.

¡Ay, que ya me estoy perdiendo en mis explicaciones! Antes de llegar al año 1068, sucedieron cosas importantes en el reino de León: en el año 1065, el rey Fernando cayó enfermo y murió. Su heredero no fue Sancho, como se suponía, sino Alfonso, su favorito. Él recibió el reino de León, con las parias de Toledo, mientras Sancho recibía a la Castilla con el título de rey, y las parias de Zaragoza. García, el menor, recibió a Galicia, convertida también en reino para la ocasión, y las parias de Badajoz y Sevilla. Urraca y Elvira recibieron cada una la señoría de una ciudad, respectivamente Zamora y Toro. Me dio pena ver partir a mi amigo Rodrigo, quien tuvo que acompañar a Sancho a Castilla, pero la reina Sancha nos suplicó a Paulo y a mí por quedarnos con ella en León. Nuestra vieja aliada murió dos años más tarde, en 1067, y Sancho se apresuró a declarar la guerra a su hermano Alfonso. Hicieron una tregua en 1069, aprovechando la boda de Sancho con una noble inglesa de cejas pobladas, para unirse contra su hermano menor y repartirse el reino de Galicia, mientras García estaba obligado a exilarse en Sevilla. Pero en 1072, Sancho marchó de nuevo contra Alfonso con un ejército al mando de Rodrigo Díaz en persona, que se había convertido en su brazo derecho. Venció a su hermano y quiso obligarle a convertirse en monje, pero gracias a la ayuda de Urraca y del abad de Sahagún, donde había sido encerrado, Alfonso consiguió refugiarse en Toledo. Los oponentes al nuevo régimen se hicieron fuerte en la ciudad de Zamora, obligando a Sancho a sitiarla. Sancho II de Castilla, llamado _el Fuerte, _murió durante el asedio, permitiendo a Alfonso regresar y reclamar para sí las tierras de Castilla, mientras García recuperaba a su trono de Galicia. Un año más tarde, Alfonso lo llamó "para una reunión", y lo encarceló de por vida en el castilla de Luna. García era demasiado ingenuo, el pobre. Es una pena, porque siempre lo había encontrado el más simpático de los tres hermanos, siendo él que más se parecía a su madre. A Sancho siempre lo había considerado un bruto sin cabeza, mientras Alfonso era él que más se parecía a su padre y a su abuelo Sancho: muy astuto, pero más que dispuesto a sacrificar la moral y a perjurarse para conseguir sus propósitos. Pero también había que entenderlos: Alfonso no había tenido más remedio que usar la cabeza para protegerse de su hermano mayor, mientras García, por ser el último nacido, había sido mimado más tiempo por su madre y sus hermanas. En fin: que la lucha entre Sancho y Alfonso nos había dejado bastante indiferentes. El único punto positivo del asunto fue el regreso de mi amigo Rodrigo a la corte de León, primero con Sancho, y después como caballero de confianza del rey Alfonso.

En el año 1076, Sancho Garcés IV murió durante una cacería, empujado desde un barranco por su hermano Ramón. Los navarros no quisieron otro rey niño, y eligieron a Sancho Ramírez de Aragón como rey. Alfonso VI de León, en esa ocasión, consiguió apoderarse de La Rioja. Con 36 años, y tras dos intentos de boda fracasados, Alfonso se dejó convencer por Rodrigo, recientemente casado con Jimena Díaz y muy feliz con ella, que era tiempo de buscarle otra esposa. Acabó por elegir a Constanza de Borgoña, viuda, sin hijos, y nieta de Roberto II el Piadoso, rey de Francia. La futura reina llegó en el año 1079 con su gente. Estábamos todos reunidos en el patio de honor para ver llegar los carruajes franceses y tuve la sorpresa de ver bajar del primero un joven de pelo rubio resplandeciente, atado en una coleta, que se dio la vuelta enseguida para ayudar a la dama a bajar a su vez. No me dio tiempo verle la cara antes de que se acercara a nosotros, dando el brazo a la dama.

- Caballeros, os presento a Constanza de Borgoña, nieta y bisnieta de los reyes de Francia - nos dijo el joven en latín.

_- Soyez la bienvenue, madame _– dijo el rey Alfonso, inclinándose.

El resto de la Corte de León se inclinó también, pero yo no. Me quedé mirando fijamente al joven francés, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Qué ocurre, _Antoine_? – me preguntó el joven con una sonrisa luminosa. ¿Es que ya no reconoces a tu viejo amigo Francis?


	13. Choque cultural

¡No me lo podía creer! ¡Francis, mi amigo Francis, que hacía tantos años (o mejor dicho, siglos) que no veía, se encontraba delante de mí! Sin que lo note, una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en mi rostro.

- ¡Francis! ¡No has cambiado! ¡Todavía te pareces una chica! – me reí, antes de arrojarme a sus brazos.

Noté como Francis se ponía tieso, antes de patearme la espalda.

- Y tú todavía no sabes cómo hacer un cumplido, por lo que veo – me sopló en la oreja.

- ¡Te voy a presentar a Paulo! ¡Desde el tiempo que le hablo de ti!

- ¿Paulo?

Sin contestarle, le cogí de la mano para arrastrarle hasta mi hermano, que nos miraba con las cejas arqueadas y los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Paulo! ¡Este es Francis! Te hablé de él, ¿te acuerdas?

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? – masculló Paulo, que por alguna razón me parecía contrariado.

- No tengo el placer conocerle, creo – dijo Francis con una sonrisa algo tensa.

- Yo soy _Portugal, _el hermano de Antonio – se presentó Paulo, apretando la mano del francés.

¡Me encantó ver lo bien que esos dos se llevaban enseguida! Aunque no sé por qué Francis hizo una mueca de dolor. Bueno, siempre fue algo debilucho, será por eso.

- Bueno, la Corte está entrando en el palacio, mejor los seguimos, ¿no les parece? – propuso el rubio, frotándose la mano con la otra.

Mientras seguíamos a los soberanos y a los otros nobles, no podía dejar de charlar amistosamente con Francis, tratando de contarle todo lo ocurrido durante nuestra larga separación. A veces dejaba posibilidades a Paulo de participar a la discusión, pero mi hermano sólo contestaba con monosílabas. Me extrañaba verlo tan tímido con alguien, pero bueno… Francis tampoco hablaba mucho, y echaba de vez en cuando miradas nerviosas a Paulo. Pero no tenía razón de ser nervioso, ¿verdad? Seguro que me equivocaba, y que sólo estaba sorprendido por el gran parecido entre Paulo y yo. ¡Sí, seguro que era eso! La comida también se pasó de la misma manera, con Paulo plantando su cuchillo con agresividad en las carnes que tenía delante (tendrá mucha hambre, pobrecillo), y Francis con nada de apetito. ¡Qué pena, con lo buenas que eran! Pero el cansancio del viaje seguro le había cortado las ganas.

Después del banquete, Constanza de Borgoña cogió el brazo del conde García Ordoñez, primo segundo del rey Alfonso por parte de su madre Sancha de León, puesto que hubiera sido indecente que la novia pasara la noche bajo el techo de su futuro esposo antes de estar casados. Por lo tanto, la francesa iba a residir en el palacete del noble hasta la boda. Vi a Francis seguirla con el corazón encogido. Hubiera preferido poder aprovechar al máximo de la presencia de mi amigo, después de tanto tiempo, ya que se iría después de las nupcias. Pero no hubiera sido correcto separarle del resto de la delegación francesa, así que ni siquiera pensé pedírselo. Sin embargo, antes de que salieran de la sala, el rubio la cogió de repente de la mano para murmurarle algo, y Constanza asintió. Francis volvió entonces hacía mí, sonriendo.

- ¡Está todo arreglado! – me dijo con algo de picardía.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está arreglado? – le pregunté, algo sorprendido.

- ¡Me quedo a dormir contigo!

- ¿Q-Qué?

Detrás de mí, oí bufar a Paulo. Cuando mi hermano vio que lo miraba con desconcierto, solo dijo que se iba a acostar y me dio la espalda.

- ¡P-Paulo, espera! – le llamé.

- Venga, _mon cher, _puedes ver a tu hermano todos los días, ¡en cambio a mí tienes un montón de cosas que contarme! ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

Algo cohibido, guíe a Francis hasta mi cuarto. Sin pudor alguno, el galo se sentó en mi cama, dando saltitos de excitación que me hicieron reír. Por lo visto, mi amigo compartía mi alegría de volver a vernos. A pesar de eso, la manera en que estaba devorándome con la mirada me ruborizó un poco, y mi risa se hizo algo nerviosa.

- Siempre tuviste una cara muy adorable, _Antoine, _pero ahora… ¡Te has convertido en todo un macho! ¿Date la vuelta para mí?

Le lancé una mirada de confusión, pero viendo que el rubio no estaba bromeando, di una vuelta sobre mí mismo, tratando de dejar Francis lo menos posible fuera de mi campo de visión. Al final, el francés tenía un brillo en los ojos que no supe cómo interpretar.

_- Honhonhon! _Lo que decía: la edad te sentó de maravilla, _mon amour. _¡Tienes un cuerpazo!

Lancé otra carcajada, decidiendo tomármelo con humor. Los cumplidos de Francis me parecían algo raritos, pero seguro que era algo normal en Francia.

- Tú también te convertiste en un joven muy apuesto, Francis – le dije para corresponderle.

Era verdad: Francis, como yo, no se parecía al niño de diez años que había conocido en casa de Roma, sino un joven de unos catorce, incluso si trataba de parecer mayor con la barba que se dejaba crecer. Y no dudaba de su éxito con las chicas, a juzgar por su sonrisa encantadora, sus labios rosados, el azul resplandeciente de sus ojos, sus pestañas larguísimas y su pelo sedoso y dorado. Viendo cómo me miraba, sonriendo y ligeramente sonrojado, alabado por mis palabras, tuve el impulso de besarle, pero me contuve.

- Venga, enséñame todos esos músculos que has adquirido – me pidió, relamiéndose los labios.

Aparté la mirada de su boca, sabiendo que lo que pensaba y sentía mirando a Francis estaba mal. Aunque el rubio tenía cara de chica, no dejaba de ser hombre, y a un hombre no se le besaba. Estaba todavía aleccionándome mentalmente cuando me fijé en dos manos que se habían colado bajo mi túnica.

- ¡F-Francis! ¿Qué haces?

- Venga, que quiero ver esos abdominales que tienes aquí… Y esa espalda, mmh… Quítate esa ropa tan fea, ¿quieres?

Quise protestar que mi ropa no era tan fea, pero ya me estaba pasando la túnica y la camisa por encima de la cabeza, y enseguida se puso a delinear los contornos de mi torso con la punta de su dedo, dándome escalofríos.

- Lo que pensaba… Tienes un cuerpo de ensueños, _Antoine, _realmente.

- G-Gracias – contesté, mirando al suelo. Pero quizás deberíamos dormir ahora, ¿qué opinas? Estoy algo cansado…

- ¡Cansado! ¡Si la noche acaba de empezar! Pero vale, si quieres, me pondré cómodo para dormir.

No sabía que para Francis, "ponerse cómodo" significaba ponerse desnudo. Debía ser cosa de los franceses. Tratando de mirar a otra parte, me quité los zapatos de punta y las calzas, quedándome sólo en calzones hasta las rodillas, y me colé entre las sábanas, Francis no tardó en pegarse a mí.

- ¿De veras vas a dormir con esos calzones? ¡Ni siquiera he podido comprobar lo firme que debe ser tu trasero! ¿Cuánto ejercicio haces, para ser así de fornido?

- Me entreno todos los días… Pero Francis, si la firmeza de mi trasero puedes sentirla a través de la tela, ¿por qué has pasado la mano por debajo?

- ¿No te gusta?

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión! Francis… F-Francis… Venga, quita tu dedo de _ahí_, que me siento muy raro…

- Sssshhh, deja, que te prometo que lo vas a disfrutar…

- F-Francis, basta… ¡Basta! ¡Corta ya el rollo!

Empujé al galo y traté de incorporarme, tapándome las partes como podía. ¡Es que me encontraba en un estado bastante embarazoso! Por desgracia, tenía que pasar por encima de Francis para salir de la cama, y mi vergüenza quedó al descubierto cuando cierta parte de mí frotó contra su muslo. El rubio abrió ojos como platos, mientras yo apartaba la mirada, abochornado. Quise levantarme de una maldita vez, pero el francés me agarró por la muñeca.

- No entiendo… Si estás así de excitado, ¿por qué me rechazas?

- ¡N-no lo toques!

- ¿Por qué no?

- E-eso es… ¡Está mal!

Sabía que tenía que escapar ahora mismo, pero lo que Francis hacía con su mano me dejaba sin aliento y sin ánimo para moverme. Los brazos me temblaban del esfuerzo que hacía para no caer por encima de él.

_- Antoine… _¿No me digas que nunca te has tocado antes?

- ¿Tocarme? ¡Eso es pecado!

Francis suspiró y dejó de tocarme ahí abajo (admito que quedé algo decepcionado) para empujarme con gentileza de vuelta en la cama, y mirarme a los ojos con seriedad.

- ¿Me imagino que nunca tuviste sexo tampoco?

- ¿Sexo? ¿Para qué? Somos países, no pienso nunca casarme si es para ver a la otra persona marchitarse y morirse mientras yo me quedo joven para siempre. Ni siquiera sé si somos capaces de tener hijos con humanas – confesé, algo amargado.

- ¿Ni siquiera te planteaste la posibilidad de tener sexo fuera del matrimonio, verdad?

- Quieres decir… ¿Fornicación? – pedí, alarmado.

- ¡Venga, _Antoine, _chicos de nuestra edad tienen necesidades! ¿Vas a quedarte virgen toda tu vida porque no puedes casarte o tener hijos? ¡Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes, _mon ami_!

Pensé a toda prisa a las diferentes implicaciones de esa frase, pero todas mis conclusiones apuntaban a algo malo, muy malo.

- ¡Ya veo lo que quieres de mí! ¿Quieres sexo, verdad? ¡Pues que sepas que yo no… yo nunca… con otro chico, jamás! – dije con mucha elocuencia.

- Pues ya era hora que te dieras cuenta – suspiró Francis, recostándose en la almohada. Dime, _Antoine, _si no podemos tener hijos, como tú mismo lo apuntaste, ¿qué más da si lo hacemos con hombres o mujeres?

- ¡No trates de confundirme! La Iglesia dice…

- ¡La Iglesia! _Antoine, mon amour, _si la mitad de los papas tuvieron amantes, y algunos incluso eran sodomitas y organizaban orgías enteramente masculinas. ¿Por qué sería pecado hacer lo que el Santo Padre en persona hizo a menudo, e incluso con entusiasmo?

Eso me hizo dudar.

- ¿Tú crees…?

- ¡Claro! Si Cristo quiso que los hombres se amaran los unos a los otros, ¿por qué sería pecado aplicar sus palabras? – añadió Francis con una amplia sonrisa.

Medité otro poco sobre esas afirmaciones, y me prometí que hablaría con Paulo a la mañana siguiente. No tenía sentido que mi hermano hiciera penitencia tras penitencia si lo que Francis decía era cierto. ¡Y se sentiría mucho más feliz, sin esa culpabilidad que lo carcomía en permanencia!

- ¿_Antoine_? ¿Qué decides?

- V-vale – asentí, tragando la bola que me bloqueaba la garganta. Hagámoslo. Pero si me duele, o que no me gusta algo, ¿me prometes que pararás?

- ¡Claro! ¡Quiero que lo disfrutemos los dos! – afirmó Francis con cara de pura felicidad. Pero te aseguro que hasta ahora, nunca nadie se ha quejado de mis… talentos en la cama.

Y la verdad es que tampoco tuve motivos para quejarme esa noche.


End file.
